Papa's Snowflake 2
by DeadRich18
Summary: Having somehow escaped Rapture, Elsa and her papa Delta find themselves on the surface! But it is not how they expected the surface to be. In the kingdom of Arendelle, Princess Anna awaits the arrival of her cousin Rapunzel. But with the arrival of two mute strangers, things might never be the same for the small island nation. And why does the blue one seem familiar to her? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen, they belong to their respective companies.**

**So… Been a while hasn't it? Sorry About the wait, been working on Savagery and thinking up a plot line for the sequel, as well as a title. But I just going to go with Papa's Snowflake 2. Sorry I couldn't think of anything better. Here ya go!**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake 2**

**Prologue: Down the Mountain**

The white thing in the sky had flown away, and in place of it was a big yellow thing that had to be the sun! It was _so_ bright, brighter than any light Elsa had seen in her entire life. The sky that was once black and covered with little white dots and dancing green waves was now a gentle blue with puffy looking white things in it.

They were taking a break from walking and Elsa spent the time laying in the snow looking up at the strange white things. They were really fun to watch, some even looked like objects! One looked like a fish, another like a cat, another like papa's helmet, the list went on.

Elsa's papa was napping with his back against one of the strange wooden poles covered in green needles. They had been trekking nonstop since they first saw the surface city, and were both understandably tired. Her papa had a bunch of canned food he had collected during their journey through Rapture, so they wouldn't be going hungry for a while.

As Elsa laid in the snow looking up at the blue sky, she began to wonder what the surface city would be like. Mr. Sinclair and the few audio diaries that spoke about the surface made it sound both like an amazing wonderland and a terrifying nightmare. That didn't matter to Elsa though, as long as she had her papa she was a happy girl.

Elsa suddenly found herself frowning. She and Papa had escaped Rapture by some strange stroke of luck. But what of Eleanor and her younger sisters? Had they escaped too? And what of the monster Lamb? Ohh, she better have not survived, after what she did to Mr. Sinclair…

Elsa halted her thought process and took a deep breath. She wouldn't let angry thoughts like that cloud her wonderful time with papa.

They did so many fun things together. They built a snow fort, had a snowball fight in the snow fort, made snow angels, Elsa even made a little snowman (though he seems to have wondered off…) after all that they ate in silence before papa went over to take a nap. That had been about an hour ago now.

Elsa had passed the time practicing her teleporting plasmid, and could now do it without her slug and stomach feeling like they just switched places. Afterwards, she decided lay in the snow and look up at the puffy things in the sky, but now she felt like they had enough rest and should head down to the city.

She got up from laying in the snow, and after brushing some of the snow off her shoulders, she went over to wake up her papa.

'_Papa… Paaapaa…' _She gently shook the man, _'time to wake up.'_

Her papa refused to stir.

'_PAPA!' _She violently shook the protector from side to side, finally waking him from his deep slumber.

He stirred with a groan as he placed a gloved hand against his helmet. He removed the hand and look up at Elsa who was pointing excitedly in the direction of the surface city. He rose from the ground and stretched his arms out with another groan. Once he was finished, father and daughter returned to their long trek down to the city.

As they continued their long hike down the mountain, Elsa kept looking around at the world they were walking through. There was more snow here than Elsa thought possible, she wondered where it all came from, (they hadn't come across a single fridge in their journey). Scores of those wooden poles covered in the green needles stood tall everywhere she looked. They looked like coat racks covered in green broom needles, even having arms like a coat rack.

There were also dozens of small flying creatures that made cute trilling chirps. They zipped through the poles with speed and grace far greater than the security bots that flew through the streets of Rapture. Elsa saw some of them standing on the arms of a few of the big poles. They looked very strange, yet kind of cute. They were covered in feathers except for their legs which had scales like a sea turtle. Odd triangle things took the place of a mouth on their faces, which opened every time they chirped.

They were very shy though, every time Elsa tried to approach them, they would quickly fly away from her. In fact, a lot of the creatures on the surface seemed skittish.

Besides the flying things, they sometimes saw these brown animals with long, skinny legs, and long faces. Some even had weird coat rack antlers on their heads. Elsa wondered if the ones with the antlers were spliced versions of the ones without them, but quickly dismissed the idea, as she saw both types peacefully walking together.

Maybe the antler ones were protecting the non-antlers, like how her papa protected her and Eleanor.

Hours passed as they continued down the mountain. The sun had slowly moved across the sky until it crossed a line and disappeared. Once it was gone, the sky turned dark again and the white dots and circle were visible again, though the dancing waves of light were absent.

Elsa wondered why they did that. Maybe the two objects were part of some kind of big clock. Yes, that seemed to make the most sense to her. When the sun was out it was much easier to see things, so that must be when people are supposed to be awake. When the sun went away and the darkness came, that must be the time for people to go to sleep. But the white circle held some light, and even though it wasn't as strong as the sun, it still allowed the pair to see where they were going.

So the sun and blue sky meant wake up time, while the white circle and dark sky meant sleep time. Of course, some people would undoubtedly be up during the dark time, so the white circle made it so they could still see where or what they were doing, while not waking everyone else up.

It seemed like a very effective system to Elsa. Just one of the many wonders the surface holds. She couldn't wait to see the rest.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" A high pitched scream made Elsa jump four feet in the air. Just as she propelled herself upwards, something sped right through where she had been standing.

A fit of giggles soon filled the air as the mass of snow slid down the mountain like a splicer running from a big sister. Soon the sounds of joy and merriment could not be heard, leaving the pair to blink in silence from what they just saw.

It would seem the snowman she made would beat them to the city.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you go everyone! The Sequel you've all been waiting for. Now I'm still working on my other story, so the updating will be a bit… I don't know. This story is not completely clear in my head yet, so any ideas you might have would greatly appreciated.**

**As always: Please fav, follow, and Review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting and Sneaking

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**Here she is, chapter one. Hope ya like it. There's a reference to something in this chapter. Find it and earn an imaginary cookie of your choosing, but fail, and you shall be cursed with oatmeal raisin!**

**Good luck and enjoy!**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake 2**

**Chapter One: Royal Meeting and Nighttime Sneaking**

**The Next Morning…**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ "Princess Anna?" _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _"Princess Anna?"

_YAAAAAWN! _Anna slowly rose from the warm, cozy confines of her bed sheets, her eyes still closed as if she was still asleep. Her strawberry-blonde hair looked completely ridiculous thanks to her constant moving when she was asleep. It looked more suited on the head of a lion than the head of a crown princess.

"Who is it?" Anna called out drowsily, her tired mind still starting itself up.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am-" The servant began, only to be interrupted by the princess.

"No, no you didn't – _YAWN_ – I've been up for hours… zzzzz…" She slumped forward, falling right back to sleep before jolting awake again with a snort. "Who is it?" She asks again.

"Still me, ma'am." The servant replies. "The king and queen are waiting for you at the docks ma'am, time to get ready."

"Of course." Anna answers after rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Ready for what?"

"Your cousin's arrival, ma'am?" He tells her, not sure if she was being serious.

"My muffin's… survival…" She finally opens her eyes after repeating what her sleep addled mind heard and is greeted by the sight of her green formal gown.

She stares it for a moment before gasping with wide-eyed realization.

"Rapunzel's arriving today!" She quickly removes a strand of hair in her mouth and jumps out of the comfortable bed. Her earlier drowsiness forgotten.

After tying her hair into a braided bun, and putting on the sleeveless dress, Princess Anna bolts out of her bedroom door with unbridled excitement and a big smile. Many of the castle staff walking through the hallways are narrowly dodged by the bubbly heir in her haste to greet her long-lost cousin.

Anna and her parents were to meet the married Corona royal couple at the docks as soon as they exited their ship. Of course, Anna was an unnaturally heavy sleeper, and very prone to sleeping in. Her parents had tried dozens of tricks in the past, in hopes of making her wake up early. But sadly, the only one that ever worked was pouring a tub of ice water on her head, and both parents thought it too extreme a wake-up method.

Luckily, once Anna wakes up she can make herself look presentable in almost record time, and is often either right on time, or just a few seconds late.

So many thoughts metaphorically raced through her head as she literally raced through the castle. Anna couldn't wait to hear about the adventure her cousin and cousin-in-law went on together. Running off from her home/prison with a dashing ex-thief, fighting off ruffians, bandits, and brigands, and eventually falling in love with each other.

It was like one of the fairy tales her mother read to her and Elsa when they were little.

Anna's pace and smile faltered slightly at the thought of her missing older sister. But with a quick shake of her head Anna cleared her mind of the stray thought before it could bring down her enthusiasm to meet her cousin and fellow princess.

In less than three minutes, Anna had crossed the distance between her bedroom and the front door to the castle leading into the spacious courtyard. She quickly passed the two fountains that occupied the expanse, and ran right out the main gates. As ran onto the stone bridge that connected the castle with the city, Anna halted for a moment.

She looked out at the fjord that laid out to her right and saw dozens of ships, anchored, docked or still sailing in. She quickly looked over the many ships in search of the Corona flag. She did not see the purple flag bearing the golden sun on any of the docked and anchored ships sitting in the harbor.

Then, she saw it.

A flag bearing a blazing sun over a purple background flapped gently in the wind as the ship that flew it sailed into the Arendelle fjord.

They were almost here!

Anna let out a squeal of excitement before running off to the dock where her parents waited the ship's arrival. So focused on her destination, Anna failed to notice the palomino horse approaching on her left until it sent her stumbling to the right, before landing on her backside.

She laid there, wincing a moment before glaring up at the offending horse and rider. She was about to chastise the rider for not looking where he was going, but stopped herself when she saw his face.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

His hair was a handsome auburn color, and went down in front of his ears in the form of sideburns. His face looked as it was sculpted by an artist it was so perfect. His skin was fair like her own, and a dusting of freckles was present across his nose. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes were positively dreamy. Anna felt like she could stare into them all day and not even care.

Those same eyes harbored great concern for the fallen princess's well-being. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" He asks, his voice worried and nurturing.

"Hey… um, no, no I'm fine." Anna quickly reassures him, though he does not seem convinced.

"Are you sure?" He asks, getting off his horse and walking over to where Anna lay.

"Yea, yea I'm fine, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great… actually." She feels her cheeks flush red as she realizes how stupid she just made herself sound.

"Oh, thank goodness." He smiles and extends his hand out to her. Anna smiles up at him and slowly grabs the offered hand, still lost in his eyes. He seems similarly transfixed by her own eyes before realizing she was still on the ground and quickly pulling her up onto her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles." He places his arm over his chest and gives a small bow.

Anna offers a slight curtsy in response to his bow. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Surprise flashes over his face at her reveal "Princess?" He quickly kneels before Anna with his head lowered. "My lady." His horse seems equally surprised and mimics its rider's actions with a bow of its own.

"No, no, no it's alright. I'm not mad at you. It was just an accident, you don't need to bow." Anna tries to reassure the foreign prince.

"I formally apologize for hitting you with my horse, princess." He says, standing up to look Anna in the eye. "And for every moment after."

"No, no, no really, it's fine I'm not _that_ kind of princess. You're not going to be thrown in the dungeon." She tells him quickly. "It wasn't your fault your horse crashed into me." Anna scratches the horse's chin, inciting small whiny-chuckle from the animal.

Suddenly, the sound of a ship's bell echoes across the fjord. Anna goes wide-eyed when she realizes how much time she lost just now.

"The ship. Rapunzel. I gotta go, sorry, just… I gotta go now. Uh, bye." She quickly yet awkwardly bids her farewells to Hans and makes her way to the dock her parents are waiting.

Anna arrives at the dock just as the ship is coming about. Her parents, King Robert and Queen Elana, were waiting in their usual formal wear. Her father wearing his usual decorated suit and her mother wearing her purple gown. Anna quickly placed herself between the two monarchs, trying her best to ignore the look her mother was giving her for almost being late.

"What kept you, Anna?" Her mother asked quietly, "I know you slept in, but you still should have been here five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, I ran into someone on the way here and forgot." She failed to mention that she had _literally _ran into someone.

"Was it Kristoff?" Her father asks, a little gleam in his eye.

Anna had met Kristoff Bjorgman during the second month for the search of Elsa. She had gotten lost in the woods and would have likely froze to death if Kristoff's reindeer Sven hadn't found her. They took her back to Arendelle the following morning where her worry-sick parents waited. King Robert was eternally grateful to the young boy, and granted him and Sven free stay and leave of the castle, letting them visit Anna whenever he liked.

They became quick friends, and over the years, Anna began to think of both him and Sven almost like family. Her mother and father were very accepting of the young ice harvester, her father especially. The king would often tell Kristoff to keep Anna out of trouble when they went out to play.

They went on a lot of adventures together, and often came back to the castle covered in either dirt, mud, slush, or… other. Her mother would often chide the two for getting their clothes dirty, but it never really registered in their young minds.

As the years passed, Anna became more and more curious to where Kristoff and Sven lived. And after much persuading, she convinced both her parents and Kristoff to let her meet his family.

To say she was surprised to find out they were trolls is an understatement.

Nevertheless, they were very welcoming to Anna, if a little… overenthusiastic of her being Kristoff's friend. And the fact she was also a girl.

She couldn't get that song out of her head for a month.

However, Kristoff and Sven were not in Arendelle at this time. They were up in the mountains with the other harvesters, collecting ice for the fast approaching spring.

"No, dad, it wasn't Kristoff. He and Sven are still harvesting ice up in the mountains, remember? They won't be back until tomorrow." She tells her father.

"Good. It would be a shame if they missed the festival." He replies.

In honor of Princess Rapunzel's return and marriage, the kingdom had been preparing a wonderful festival filled with games, dancing, music, plays and all sorts of other activities. The festival was scheduled to begin tomorrow at noon, after the couple and the other visiting dignitaries got settled in. It wouldn't be as long as the week-long party that had been held the day Rapunzel returned, but it would still be a fun experience for everyone.

The vessel finally halted and dropped its anchor into the water. A gangway plank extended out of the ship and down onto the dock below. Once it was down, a short-haired brunette girl wearing a pink dress ran down the gangway, followed by a handsome, dark haired man with a goatee.

"Uncle Robert! Aunt Elana! Cousin Anna! It's so good to finally meet!" The brunette cried out as she embraced all three of them in a surprisingly tight bear hug.

"Might want to loosen up that hug a bit, Blondie. Unless you squeeze all the air out of them." The man warns in a joking manner, though the girl seems to take it seriously and immediately let's go of three.

"Sorry! It's just I'm so excited to finally meet you! I'm your niece Rapunzel and this is my husband Eugene." She introduces themselves to the Arendelle royals, who smiled warmly at their distant family members.

Before the two adults could say something, Anna rushed towards Rapunzel and enveloped the Corona princess in a hug of her own. "The feeling is mutual, Rapunzel. It's so good to meet you!" Anna all but squealed, her own excitement practically bursting out of her. "I can't wait to show you two around Arendelle. You're going to love it!"

"There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow during the festival. Right now, I bet you two are very tired from your long trip, and like to get settled in first?" Queen Elana asked, a warm smile on her face as her daughter let go of her cousin.

"Thanks, your majesty. Keeping Blondie here from falling overboard when she-OOF!" Eugene was interrupted by a sharp elbow jab to the stomach from his wife. He glared down at her, but she ignored him, opting to wear a fake smile instead.

"When you what?" King Robert asked mischievously, clearly knowing what he was saying before being so rudely interrupted.

"Oh, nothing. He was talking about Pascal. The poor little guy gets terribly sea sick." As soon as she said that, a green lizard wearing a little winter coat materialized on her husband's shoulder. And it was giving Rapunzel a flabbergasted expression of shocked betrayal.

"Really, Blondie? Pinning your sea sickness on the chameleon?" Eugene chuckles a little at his wife's silliness.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Eugene." Rapunzel says, feigning confusion.

"Instead of debating about who suffered the most from your journey, perhaps we can focus on getting you settled in. Your room in the castle has already been prepared for you." Queen Elana interrupts.

"Oh, yeah. And I can tell you about Arendelle on the way to the castle. Come on, you'll love it!" Anna exclaims excitedly, as she quickly grabs the other Princess's arm and starts running towards the castle. Only for her father to quickly grab her by the shoulder and stop her in her tracks.

"Anna." Her father began. "They are tired. I don't think being pulled around at high-speeds by her cousin is the first thing Rapunzel wants to do after a long voyage at sea."

"Right, sorry, Rapunzel. I'm just so excited. There hasn't been a girl around my age in the castle since…" Anna's smile falters slightly, along with the smiles of her parents.

"Since your sister?" Rapunzel asks quietly, receiving a silent nod from Anna. "Don't worry," Rapunzel places a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm sure that wherever she is, she's thinking of you."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

_ACHOO!_

Elsa let out a sudden sneeze as the two continued down the mountainside. Her papa turned around at the noise, but a quick chirp from Elsa let him know everything was fine.

The snowman's trail had taken a sharp left some time ago, so it seemed like he wouldn't being beating them to the city after all. He must have wanted to see more of what lived in this strange place before actually heading for the city. There certainly were plenty of interesting creatures here, like a fluffy looking white dog with a bushy tail that Elsa saw an hour ago.

It didn't bark though, it just stood there, watching them before running away.

She wondered what kind of sound it made.

* * *

**Back to Arendelle…**

The party of related royals made their way from the docks to the castle. As they walked, Anna and Rapunzel couldn't cease talking with each other. Anna told Rapunzel about all the amazing things Arendelle has to offer, (though she seemed to focus greatly on chocolate), while Rapunzel told her all about her and Eugene's adventure.

Anna couldn't stop laughing when Rapunzel told her Eugene dueled a sword wielding horse with a frying pan.

Once inside the castle, the King and Queen bid them farewell, telling them they had to go greet the other dignitaries that would be staying in the castle. Once her parents were gone, Anna took the couple through a tour of the castle, showing them the study, kitchen, dining hall, ballroom, royal garden, and her favorite, the portrait room.

They were finally heading towards Rapunzel and Eugene's room, when they passed Elsa's old room. Anna looked at the white and blue door for only a moment before ushering the couple to hurry up.

The room was always kept clean, with the floors swept and bed made, so that when Elsa returned it would hopefully make her feel like she never left the castle.

Leaving the door to her sister's room behind them, the trio arrived at their destination. Anna opened the door to reveal a spacious room with a king-sized bed to the right, a white changing screen stood in a corner opposite of the bed, a decorated rectangular rug filled the middle of the room, a door to the left of the changing screen led into a spacious closet, and a wide triangle window with a cushioned bench looked out into the world.

A pile of bags and chests were next to the bed, brought up by the servants while Anna gave them the tour.

"Here you guys go. Make yourselves at home, lunch will be in the dining hall in an hour. If you need anything, don't hesitant to ask, my rooms just a few doors down the hall to the left." Anna told them.

"Thank you, Anna. Once were done unpacking, we'll come down for lunch." Rapunzel tells her with a bow of her head.

Anna leaves the couple to their devices and goes off to visit the portrait room before heading over to the dining hall. She stopped at the door to Elsa's room. The young princess simply stared at the door of her lost sister, before offering a silent prayer for Elsa's safety and return.

Then she continued her trip to the portrait room, hopeful the paintings could help her pass the time till lunch.

* * *

**Later that night outside of Arendelle…**

The white circle was high in the dark sky when Elsa and her papa finally reached the outskirts of the city. No lights could be seen, leaving the white circle as the only source of light. Excitement filled her body, but before she could actually enter the borders of the sleeping city, Elsa turned to see her papa siting against another one of the wooden poles.

They had been walking constantly since their break two suns ago, stopping only for brief meals. Elsa didn't feel fatigued from the long trek, however the same couldn't be said for her papa. He needed his rest. Elsa didn't want to push him unnecessarily, but she also wanted to explore the city.

An idea popped into her head suddenly. Elsa went over to her papa and pointed at herself, then out towards the city. She teleported a few feet to the left and pointed back at her papa, hoping he understood she meant to quickly teleport into the city, look around a bit, and teleport right back to him.

He nodded his approval after a moment of consideration. Elsa gave him a quick hug and teleported away in a cloud of snowflakes and blue mist.

The first thing that came apparent to the big sister was how small the buildings were compared to the ones in Rapture. Their size was not the only difference she noticed about them, but the architecture was also completely different from the mighty sea scrappers of Rapture. Their roofs were tiled triangles and all the buildings seemed to be made mostly out of painted wood.

The lack of people out and about confirmed her earlier suspicion about the dark sky being the time for sleep and the blue sky being the time to be awake. Not wanting to disturb their slumber, Elsa decided stealth and speed would be the best option for exploring the darkened city.

Elsa ran, jumped and teleported through the surface city, taking in every detail of it. She jumped onto one of the buildings and looked out at the harbor, where she could see dozens of the old-fashioned ships she'd seen in bottles and paintings, (they were much bigger in real life).

Then to her right, Elsa saw a large building connected to the city via a stone bridge. It was very different from the rest of them, it was bigger, had walls, towers, flags and a ton of windows. Curiosity got the better of her, and Elsa teleported herself on top of the walls. Below was a courtyard, completely empty save for two water fountains in the center.

Seeing nothing of real interest, Elsa teleported again, this time near one of the many triangle windows of the main building. Ignoring her armored reflection in the glass, Elsa looked through the window to see an empty bedroom. Utilizing her teleportation powers again, she silently entered the room.

The room was a reasonable size, with a queen sized bed with blue sheets and soft looking pillows took up the right side, a small dresser on the left. A few pink chairs were placed here and there, along with small, end-tables holding vases filled with flowers. Two elegant lanterns flanked the sides of the door leading out into the rest of building.

For some reason, the room felt familiar to Elsa, like she'd been here before. But that was ridiculous, she'd never been to the surface before, she barely knew anything about it.

Yet… the feeling remained. Not seeing anything of particular interest, Elsa quietly opened the door leading out into a long red hallway lined with dozens of doors. She left the room and silently stalking off to the left hallway, quietly peeking into one or two of the rooms she passed.

From one of the rooms, Elsa heard loud snoring, louder than the snoring in the other rooms. Silently opening the door, she crept into the room. Much of it was pink, the chairs, the rug, the wallpaper, the bed where the snoring was coming from.

Elsa carefully walked up to the bed, making sure her footfalls were as silent as possible. Once she was close enough, Elsa saw a young girl lying on it, with hair that made a splicer's look normal in comparison. The hair was colored ginger save for a strand of platinum white. Elsa tilted her head in curiosity, she reached her right hand out to touch it, but flinched away when the girl jolted slightly with a snort.

Not wanting to risk waking her, Elsa backed away slowly towards the window and teleported out of the room and onto the wall surrounding the courtyard and large building. Several more teleporting sessions later Elsa was back where her papa was sleeping.

Suddenly feeling tired herself, Elsa went over and sat down right next to him. She leaned into him and rested her helmeted head on his shoulder. As she drifted towards sleep, Elsa smiled in anticipation of the next sunrise. She couldn't wait to see what these people were like when they were awake.

And with that thought, Elsa joined her papa in the land of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: First chapter up! I hope you enjoyed it. And if you saw the reference take this imaginary cookie. If you didn't then you are sad and I no longer wish to speak with you. Anyway, I'm going back to school tomorrow so don't expect an update too quickly.**

**As always please fav, follow, and review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**Chapter Two up and running! Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it took so long, my school has strict rules with electronics and we have to give them in at night every day for the first two weeks. I also got sick, so yea. Still hope you like the chapter!**

**And for those of you who did not know what the reference was or to, it was a reference to the song: What Does the Fox Say? It is when Elsa is wondering what sound the fox she sees is. Feel free to go ARRRGH in frustration for not noticing it.**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake 2**

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

"Your highness, please wake up! It's an emergency!" A loud voice accompanied by the hard sound of wood being pounded stirred Anna from her sleep.

"Hold on, h-_YAWN_-old on, I'm coming." Anna drowsily answered, slipping out of her bed. She opened the door and was greeted by several concerned guards, who immediately barraged the young princess with questions about her well-being.

Any of her remaining drowsiness disappeared quickly as she assured the guards she was fine.

"Anna!" Her mother's voice made her look left, to see her parents run towards her, still in their sleep clothes. The guards quickly parted as the worried monarchs charged passed them towards their daughter. They suddenly hugged her then released her after a moment. Her mother quickly checked Anna for any injuries or abnormalities before cupping her cheeks in her hands and looking her in the eye.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Her mother's panicked and concerned gaze worried Anna, she could see tears forming in her eyes. Why would she be hurt? She shook her head no, making her mother release her face with giant sigh of relief. Her father visibly relaxed also, his tensed shoulders slouching as he let out a relieved breath of his own.

"Aunt Elana! Uncle Robert! What's going on? Why are the guards waking everyone and searching their rooms?" Rapunzel and Eugene ran up from the right, also still wearing their sleeping wear. Throughout the hallway, royal guards were going door to door and waking all the visiting delegates from their sleep. Some were confused and frightened, while others were downright offended and angry at their sleep being disturbed.

"Look at the ground." Her father said, pointing at the floor. The three did so, and were shocked at what greeted their eyes.

Staining the red carpet that rolled through the castle halls were dark, filthy footprints.

Leading straight towards Anna's door.

Anna's eyes went wide. Someone, somehow, had broken into the castle last night and taken a stroll through its halls before settling on entering the royal princess's own chambers!

Anna ran back into her room and joined the guards in making sure everything was still there. Her clothes, her make-up, her paintings, her jewelry, her bike, her shoes, even her old childhood toys. None of it was taken.

'_Why would someone break into a castle but not steal anything?'_ Anna's thoughts suddenly drifted to the portrait room.

Arendelle castle didn't have much in the way of royal jewelry like Corona palace, but it did hold one of the most impressive art collections in the known kingdoms. Any of the amazing pieces here would catch the eye of any stuck-up noble or would-be thief.

"Has anything gone missing?" Anna asked quickly, frightened by how someone could have so easily infiltrated her home.

"No, and that's the odd thing. From what the guards tell me, nothings been touched." Her father said as he rubbed his chin in concentration. "The only clues we have at the moment are these footprints."

"W-when did the guards notice them?" Rapunzel asked, as her husband knelt down to examine the prints with an intense look.

"They didn't." Anna's mother said ominously. "One of the early morning maids saw the door to Elsa's room wide open and went to investigate. She found the footprints leading out into the hallway and summoned the guards, who then woke us."

"Elsa's room?" Anna whispered.

"Nothing was out of place, Anna, not even the window." Her father said. And was about to continue before being interrupted by a handsome and familiar voice.

"Your majesties! What's going on? Why are the guards searching everyone's rooms?" Prince Hans walked up to his fellow royals with a look of confusion, curiosity and worry.

"Something has happened, Prince Hans. Right now we're making sure everyone in the castle is safe." The king replied vaguely, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"What has happened? Was someone hurt?" He asked urgently, his concern for others touched Anna's heart.

"Doubt that, whoever was here wasn't after anyone or anything." Eugene proclaimed still examining the foot prints and making all eyes turn to him. "You said the prints started in Elsa's room down the hall, right?" The king nodded. "If someone wanted to steal something here they wouldn't start in the residential wing, too many people not enough loot. They'd enter somewhere closer to the many priceless artwork in the gallery, like through the kitchen or gardens. But that's just me." He said with a slightly smug smirk.

"And that means…?" Anna asked, not following what he was saying.

"It means," he said standing up, "whoever came in here wasn't after anything. They just wanted to have quick look and leave without waking anyone."

"But why'd they go into Anna's room then?" Queen Elana asked, wanting to know what interest this stalker had for her daughter.

Eugene shrugged. "You got me, might have just thought she was pretty and wanted to get a look at her."

"Your majesties! We found something!" One of the guards stepped out of the room, something clutched in his gloved hand. "It was lying on the window cushion." He presented his find to the assembled nobility.

It was an old, worn-out looking… doll.

But this doll didn't look like any doll Anna had ever seen. The head was bigger than the body and had a cracked mirror shard surrounded by small metal rails where the face should be. What looked like a tiny metal barrel was strapped to its back, dents and scratches covered it. Its limp arms and legs were little stubs, a little longer than a finger, and at the end of the right arm was an old rusty corkscrew taking the role of a hand.

All in all, it was very strange and beyond outlandish in the princess's eyes. Anna had never seen anything remotely resembling what this piece of stuffed cloth depicted. She wondered how she missed it in her own frantic search.

A sigh from her father made her look to see him pinch his nose in slight agitation. "At least we have a_ slight _idea to who our nighttime intruder is." He said aloud.

"Do you wish for us to track the perpetrator down, sire?" One of the guards asked eagerly. The others seemed to straighten up at the question, also wanting to find whoever it was that mocked them by sneaking passed them twice in one night (going in and going out of the castle).

"No. Whoever the culprit is brought no harm to anyone in the walls, nor did they steal anything. Hunting them down would be a waste of time, not to mention the festival would make any attempted search more fruitless than building a snowman in summer." Her father's words seemed to dishearten the guards, but they did not complain and silently nodded.

"The day shall go on as scheduled. The festival shall begin at noon and everyone shall be allowed entry." He spoke as if addressing a group of soldiers about to head out into battle. "For now, simply get dressed for the day's events then head down to the dining hall for breakfast."

He looked at the footprint stains on the rug with disdain. "And for God's sake, someone clean this up!" With that, the king and queen left for their room.

The guards made to leave as well, but before they could Anna stopped them. "Could I hold on to the doll for now?" She asked politely.

"Of course, milady." The guard handed her the old doll, bowed, and left with the others.

"What do you want the doll for?" Rapunzel asked, looking at the strange thing with a puzzled look.

"I'm going to find whoever owns it." She states, proudly folding her arms over her chest.

The three foreign royals look at her for a moment, as if waiting for her to say something else.

When she didn't, Eugene was the first to break the silence. "That's it? You're just going to search the festival grounds for someone we don't even know looks like?" He asks incredulously.

"It does sound like a rather… unfinished plan. What will you do once you find our intruder?" Rapunzel asks.

"I will demand they apologize for sneaking into the castle last night or they won't see this doll ever again." She wore a smug smile at how simple yet effective her plan was, though the others didn't seem to see it that way.

"Princess Anna, with all due respect: I don't think the fate of a lost doll is going to lure our perpetrator into the open." Said Hans gently.

"Ohhh, won't it?" Anna asked rhetorically. "This doll is very old and worn, meaning that whoever owns it must treasure it dearly. The fact it was the only piece of evidence, save the footprints, points to its abandonment in my room as a complete accident."

"Or..." Eugene started. "It's a calling card to let everyone in the castle know there's someone out there who can easily sneak in and take all they hold dear with no clear idea to who it was."

"That's ridiculous. Only thieves use calling cards, and this person didn't steal anything and is therefore not a thief." Anna stubbornly says, refusing to think her plan is faulty or the fact he Eugene had been a thief himself.

"But-" Eugene starts.

"No 'buts'! I know this will work." She rushes back into her room, odd doll in hand, and closes the door behind her with a slam.

Anna threw off her nightgown and began dressing herself in her winter clothes. Once donned in her winter dress, Anna brushed and braided her hair into two pigtails, put on her winter boots, grabbed the doll and went down for breakfast.

After breakfast concluded, Anna met with Rapunzel, Eugene and Hans in the castle courtyard. The young couple wore what looked like winter versions of their usual attire, while Hans wore one of the gray coats the guards wear. From the prince's waist hung an elegant scabbard, holding an equally elegant blade, no doubt. Anna's cousin and her husband however, both had cast-iron frying pans hanging from straps on their belts.

"Why do you two have frying pans?" She asked after reaching them.

The couple just smiled knowingly. "You'll see…" Eugene said ominously with a wink.

Anna simply rolled her eyes at the ex-thief's tease, and turned her attention to Hans. "Why are you wearing one of the guards' coats, Hans? Don't you have your own?"

He smiled that charming smile of his. "We don't have very cold winters down in the Southern Islands, so I regret to say we don't have much in the way of winter attire. Thankfully, the guards here were nice enough to let me borrow one of their coats for the duration of my stay."

"That's great! It would be a shame if you couldn't enjoy all Arendelle has to offer if you were too busy freezing." Anna quickly says, instantly regretting her word choice.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like you can't handle a little cold air, not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable. The winters here can very rough." She says quickly with a heavy blush.

Hans just laughed. It was so majestic yet carefree, Anna wanted it hear it more. "It's fine, Princess. I too think it would be a shame if I couldn't enjoy your beautiful kingdom because of a little frostbite."

They both laughed a little at that. Rapunzel cleared her throat to gain some attention from the two. Warily eyeing the doll before addressing her cousin.

"Anna, are really sure it's a good idea to go looking for this person?" Rapunzel asked, clearly worried about her cousin's well-being.

"Don't worry, Rapunzel. What's the worst that could happen?" Anna asked.

_SCCCRREEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHH!_

* * *

**Roughly ten minutes earlier on the outskirts of Arendelle…**

"What do you think they are?" A high-pitched voice said.

"I don't know, maybe their magic golems or something." A lower voice suggested.

"They don't look very magical." The high voice countered.

"The skinny one's got a cage on its back. You don't think it's what took the princess… do you?" A frightened sounding voice squeaked.

"Should we go and get the guards?" The first voice asked.

Delta opened his eyes to see three young children staring at him and his daughter with curiosity and fear. The stood several feet away from the pair in a loose triangle formation. The two in the back were both girls, one with blue eyes and the other brown. In front of them was a boy, clearly afraid but unwilling to let it show in front of his cowering peers.

They were all dressed warmly in heavy coats, thick mittens, warm hats and furry boots. Without moving his head, Delta could see that the sun had risen again and had painted the sky blue once more. He looked back at the frightened kids and frowned. He didn't want them to be afraid of him and his daughter, the last thing they needed were three hysterical kids screaming about two armored monsters heading into town.

Slowly, Delta raised his left hand, making the children freeze completely as they eyed his hand's ascent. Once at a reasonable height, Delta stopped and waved to them gently. This seemed to confuse the children, as the exchanged looks with one another before looking back at Delta.

"H-he-hello?" The brown-eyed girl greeted uncertainly from behind her male peer.

Delta gave another little wave. Trying his best not to looking threatening.

"Are you gonna eat us?" The younger looking blue-eyed girl quickly, but meekly asked, before ducking behind the boy in fear.

Delta shook his head at her question, shocked and appalled that she thought he ate children. His answer seemed to ease their fears, if slightly. Their posture became less rigid and their faces more relaxed.

"What are you?" The boy asked, the two girls seemed to perk up at this question, also curious to what he might be.

Delta thought for a moment on how to convey to these children he was human like them. His lack of speech had never really hindered him with interacting with others before, but that was mostly due to them already knowing what he wanted and pointing him in the right direction no questions asked. Elsa, he communicated with through simple gestures and her occasional telepathic messages. But those messages were one-sided, as Delta had no idea how to speak back to her mentally.

They looked too young to know how to read properly, so he doubted he could just write that he was human in the snow. Not knowing what else to do, Delta simply drew a stick figure in the snow with his finger. He pointed at it once he finished, hoping they would understand the crude, silent answer.

They looked at it, tilting their heads to the side and raising one eyebrow each, as they tried to comprehend his overly simple message.

"You're a… person?" The small blue-eyed one asked hesitantly after a while of studying the picture.

Delta smiled under his helmet and nodded, making them look at him with even greater expressions of bewilderment.

"Can't you talk?" The brown-eyed girl asks.

Delta shakes his head no. The surgery that shaped him into a big daddy did many things to him, some beneficial and some not so beneficial. The mangling of his vocal chords was one such change that ended up being more of a burden than an improvement. Though his whale-like moans did provide Elsa with some form of comfort, like a haunting lullaby.

"Oh… I'm sorry." She said, looking ashamed for asking. Delta shook his head and waved his hand to try and tell her he didn't mind.

"Who is your friend?" The boy asked again, though it sounded more like a demand. Delta's compliance to answer their questions was making him bold.

Delta drew a smaller figure next to the lanky stick figure, this one with a triangle body and a bow on its head. He drew it in a way that the smaller one was holding the hand of the taller stick figure. He pointed at the two figures, then at himself and Elsa. Their eyes went wide and their mouths hung open.

"She's… your _daughter_?" The blue-eyed girl asked incredulously.

"_She's a_ _girl!?_" The boy exclaimed, stepping back a bit in shock.

Elsa began to stir from her sleep, the boy's loud words being the source of her waking. She stretched her arms high into the sky and let out a long, shrilling, yawn. Her expressionless visor made it impossible to see her face, but she must have noticed the children, for she halted her yawning abruptly with her arms still up in the air. They stayed like that for a while, one of Rapture's deadliest predators and three young surface children locked in an epic standoff.

The children blinked. Elsa tilted her head. A bird chirped. Delta continued to watch.

"Um… hello?" The blue-eyed one greeted, clearly intimidated by the unwavering stare of the glowing visor.

Elsa brought her arms down in front of her, and adjusted herself so that she was sitting cross-legged. She leaned forward, her helmet level with the eyes of the children, and extended her right hand.

The children froze for a moment, staring at the small harpoon attached to her wrist with obvious fear. The little girl, however, slowly reached out, and grabbed three of Elsa's fingers in her tiny hand. Elsa closed her other fingers around the small hand and gently raised it up and down before releasing it and leaning back.

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a little smile. Elsa replied with a happy chirp, which made the little girl giggle a bit. "I'm Ingrid."

"Why'd you tell them your name?!" The boy said, looking at the small girl with both astonishment and slight anger. "They could be bandits or brigands or… or something else really bad. You don't tell bad people your name!"

"Calm down, Anders. If they were bad they'd have done something bad by now." Ingrid stepped out from behind Anders and smiled warmly at the pair. Underneath his helmet, Delta smiled back, amused by the simple, yet logical mindset of this small child.

"She has a point." The older looking brown-eyed girl says. "They haven't been doing anything but lay here until we woke them up."

"You too, Heather?" Anders exclaims once more, dismayed by his friends' relaxation in front of these two strangers. "Just look at them, they're both wearing strange looking armor that has glowing glass where their eyes should be! How is this _not_ freaking you out!?"

"But they haven't _done_ anything bad." Heather told him. "You shouldn't judge people just because they look different."

Delta was touched by the girl's words. Before his death, many people, including children, would often stare at him and his daughters with fear and disgust. He and his daughters never paid them any mind, but it still struck a nerve in Delta when he overheard people referring to his daughters as 'freaks' and 'monsters'. The fact that these surface children, who had never seen beings like Delta and Elsa before, were not only not afraid, but accepting… it was nice.

Elsa brought her right hand out again, and began moving her fingers in an odd manner. Sparkling ice began to appear over her palm, hovering just above her glove. It slowly morphed into the shape of a large snowflake, glistening in the sunlight.

The children looked at her with slack jaws and buggy eyes as she finished her work, and presented it to the girl named Heather. The child hesitated for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do. Then, with the slowness of a sea turtle, she took the snowflake from Elsa.

"Thank… thank you." She stuttered silently, staring at the icy replica with a look of wonder.

"You can do magic!?" Ingrid all but squealed, bouncing up and down in a manner not unlike Elsa and Eleanor when they were little.

"See! I told you there was something off about them!" Anders proclaimed, pointed at Elsa accusingly. "My grandpa says never trust anything to do with magic, it never goes well!"

"Didn't your grandpa also say he was abducted by trolls who put mushrooms in his hair and stole half his socks?" Heather countered, as Ingrid jumped up and down in front of Elsa begging to make her something too.

"That's because it _true_! Trolls kidnapped him and made mushrooms grow on his head, all while they stole exactly half socks!" Anders said in defense of his senile sounding grandfather.

"Yea, and Princess Anna can turn winter in summer." Heather said sarcastically.

They were about to continue their argument, when little Ingrid interrupted them. "Heather! Anders! Look what she made me!" She presents a little ballerina figurine shaped entirely out of ice. The frozen dancer was poised atop a circular pedestal, with one leg stretching out and both arms spread wide for balance.

"Can we take them with us to the festival? Pleeeeeeeeeeaassee?" Ingrid asked them with a look that Delta doubted anyone could say no to.

"Are you crazy?! As soon as everyone in town sees them they'll call the guards!" Says Anders, angry that his friend would suggest that.

"But if everyone sees us with them they'll know they aren't going to hurt anyone." Ingrid counters.

"No, we're not bringing them with us to the festival." He says sternly, crossing his arms over his small chest.

"But…but…" Ingrid tried to say, only to be interrupted by Anders.

"I'm the oldest and I say we don't bring them with us."

His words seemed to hit poor Ingrid hard, as she was now on the verge of tears.

Heather sent the boy a glare before quickly trying to reassure their younger companion. Anders looked surprised for a moment, then quickly put his stern face back on, though Delta could see regret and guilt lacing its features. Elsa reached over and placed her hand on the small girl's shoulder as Delta had done to her so many times. She cooed soothingly, doing her best to prevent Ingrid from crying. Delta saw Elsa reached for her side where the big daddy doll she always carried with her was.

But instead of quickly retrieving the doll, Elsa's hand fumbled around blindly. She turned her gaze away from Ingrid, and to her side, only to let out a surprised squawk and jump to her feet. Once she was standing Delta saw the cause of her distress.

The doll was gone.

Elsa franticly searched all around the tree they had been sleeping against. Delta could hear Elsa's panicked whimpering as she put both her hands against her helmet. Delta got up, he heard the children emit sounds of shock, but paid them little mind. Just as he was about to place his hand upon her shoulder, Elsa's head snapped towards the city. More specifically, the large castle in it.

She made a low, hiss-like growl and suddenly disappeared in a puff of snowflakes and blue mist.

Dread filled Delta's body as he realized what must have happened. During her late-night run through the city, the strap securing the doll must have loosened, allowing the prized possession to slip off Elsa's person.

Delta knew the significance of that doll. During their train ride to Fontaine Futuristics, Delta took the time to study his daughter's armor in detail. It was during that inspection that he recognized the doll as the one Eleanor had so proudly presented to him the night of his death. For the past ten years, Elsa had kept that doll, her only companion during her decade long isolation.

Knowing full well about the mental instability that big sisters suffer from, Delta feared that any kind of resistance Elsa met on her journey to retrieve her doll would be viewed as a threat to her search.

And Delta knew how big sisters deal with threats.

Delta quickly ran after her, leaving the three children by the tree. He knew how to find her, he just had to listen for the scream.

And pray Elsa doesn't get too carried away before he arrives.

* * *

**Back to the present…**

Everyone in the courtyard ducked their heads and covered their ears as the scream shook their eardrums.

"DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!?" Eugene yelled, still pressing his hands against his ears.

Ears covered, Anna looked up towards the source of the scream to see a skinny figure crouching on top of the castle wall like a gargoyle. It wore strange blue armor over a white suit covered in leather straps. Odd, metal bracers covered its long, lanky legs, and what looked like a metal milk jug was draped atop its back with a metal cage next to it covered in blue and white ribbons. A long needle was attached to its left wrist, while its right wrist held what looked like a harpoon. But it was the odd helmet that caught Anna's eye.

It was round like a ball, with one large blue eye that glowed with an eerie coldness. The helmet covered the whole head, robbing Anna any chance of identifying the gender of this individual.

Anna suddenly noticed the striking resemblance this being had with the doll the guards found. It had to be the intruder!

"HEY!" Anna calls out making the blue eye fix itself on her. "Are you looking for this?" She holds the doll up high, to provide a better view.

"Anna, I really don't think this is a good ide-" Rapunzel tried to whisper to her cousin, only to be interrupted when the intruder landed right in front of Anna in a crotched position.

The being stood up, and Anna saw just how big this person was. He/she was tall, well over six feet. His/her arms and legs were long and lanky looking, and the armor made him/her look like a battle hardened veteran. But the worst was the eye. It seemed to bore into her soul, judging her very being with its unblinking, glowing, gaze.

Anna summoned up her courage and put on her best assertive princess look before addressing the being in front of her. "If you want it back, you will have to apologize for breaking into the castle last night." She spoke calmly despite the feeling of fear racing through her body.

The armored being tilted its head at Anna, like it didn't understand. Then it tried to take the doll from her, only for Anna to move it out of its reach.

"Apologize, or you won't see it ever again." She squeezed the doll to try and intimidate her opponent into backing down. It had the opposite effect.

With lightning speed, the being's right hand shot out and wrapped around Anna's neck. Its grip tightened, and it raised her off the ground and into the air. Anna couldn't breathe, she had miscalculated her opponent's strength and desire to retrieve its doll. Nevertheless, Anna held onto the doll, refusing to let this person win.

_CLANG!_

A loud blow to the being's head made it stumbled and release Anna, who was quickly picked up by Hans. He tried to get back inside the castle, but the doors suddenly swung closed. Hans turned around to see the being looking straight at them, and Eugene convulsing on the floor next to it, his wife leaning over him trying everything she could to help him.

"Guards! Guards! Your princess is in danger!" Hans yelled out as the being slowly advanced towards the Hans and Anna.

Two arrows impacted against its armored form, making it stumble again. The arrows did little however, bouncing off the armor and leaving only small dents. It turned its body in the direction the arrows came from and much to the pair's amazement and horror, summoned two icicles and threw them at the arrows' owners. Two shouts of pain signaled they had hit their marks, but the two sharpshooters had done their part.

During the brief distraction, a dozen guards armed with halberds poured into the courtyard. The doors to castle swung open to reveal six more guards, along with the king and queen. The first dozen surrounded the being, while the other six put themselves in front of the Hans and Anna.

The queen went to comfort her daughter while the king glared daggers at the assaulter. "Who are you? Why did you attack my daughter?" He shouted at the being.

It simply stared at him, its expressionless eye meeting his furious gaze. "I will not ask again! Why did you attack my daughter?"

It looked at the king for a moment before turning its sight on Anna. It raised its left hand and pointed at her.

"Thief…" It spoke in a warbled hiss laced with anger. There was something else disturbing about how it spoke, however. A second voice, haunting and low, accompanied the hiss like a verbal shadow.

Some of the guards must have noticed, for they backed away slightly from the being. The king, however, showed no fear. In fact, he was bristling with anger. Anger that this stranger would accuse his beloved daughter of stealing.

"You dare accuse my daughter, Princess Anna, of stealing!? Guards, seize this intruder!" At the king's command, the guards closed in on the armored being with halberds ready.

Anna was troubled though, it didn't looked concerned at all by the twelve armed men encircling it. She suddenly found out why.

It let out another deafening scream as a wave of frost shot out from its body in a nova. The guards couldn't react in time and were all encased in ice. The being shot passed the frozen men with inhuman speed and kicked Anna's father so hard he was sent several meters to the side.

"Dad!" "Robert!" Both Anna and her mother screamed out as the king rolled across the ground.

The six other guards charged the intruder with angry battle cries. Unfazed, the being shot bursts of freezing wind at all of them and encased them in solid blocks of ice.

Only Anna, her mother and Hans remained standing. Hans drew his sword and put himself between the intruder and the two royals. It cocked its head at him, as if it didn't understand his behavior. He charged with his sword raised to strike, but the being was faster. It grabbed him by his sword hand and twisted it at an odd angle. There was a sick crack and a scream of pain from the prince. It let him go and he crumbled to his knees. He looked up, only for it to knock him to the ground with a knee to his face.

Anna was terrified now. Nothing had gone the way she planned. Now twenty guards were incapacitated, her cousin's husband was convulsing like a madman, her father was lying on the ground holding his side, and now, Hans was lying beaten on the ground, knocked out cold, blood dripping from his mouth.

All by one person.

Anna's mother threw herself at the perpetrator, only to be shot by a bolt of blue lightning and fall to the floor in a twitching fit. Undaunted, the attacker menacingly walked up to Anna. She tried to back away, but slipped on ice that wasn't there before. A heavy boot pushed itself against Anna's chest, she looked up to see the blue eye looking down at her. Anna felt tears stream down her cheeks as the being raised its needle high in the air.

"HEY!" A male voice called out from behind the being. It turned, and was greeted by an upward swing from a pickaxe. Its helmet came loose, and it staggered backwards, before a brown mass collided with it and sent her attacker flying several meters away.

"Anna! Are you alright!?" She looked up to see her friends Kristoff and Sven. The ice harvester brought her to her feet while the reindeer lowered its antlers at the now helmetless figure.

She could only nod dumbly, adrenaline and fear still pumping through her body. Sven grunted loudly and pawed at the ground like a bull. A pained groan made Anna turn her attention from Kristoff, to the armored figure.

It had already picked itself up from the group, but it swayed a bit, its balance not fully restored. Its right hand was placed against its lowered head, which bore filthy, platinum blonde hair, all tied up in a loose French braid draped over its front.

It brought its face up, and Anna finally got see the face of her attacker…

It was her sister Elsa…

* * *

**Right after Delta left the kids…**

"What was that about?" Heather asked aloud, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Maybe they left something in the city?" Ingrid suggested, holding the little ice dancer in her mitten covered hands.

"Or, they're going to do something bad! I knew they were up to no good!" Anders proclaimed angrily.

"Would you give it a rest, Anders?" Heather said, irritated by the boy's continuous accusing.

"Give what a rest?" An unfamiliar yet cheerful voice asked.

The trio of children turned around to see a bucktoothed snowman about the size of Ingrid.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like hugs!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait with this one, have limited access to my computer for the first two weeks of school, and even more limitations with the internet here. Next chapter might take a while, I've been neglecting my other story and need to get back to it.**

**Completely random note: If any of you are Jelsa fans, check out windstruck07's fic ****Child of Winter Solstice. ****Great concept and nice story, it will be worth your time.**

**As always, please fav, follow, and review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Communication

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen, they belong to their respective companies.**

**I know I said I would be focusing more on Savagery, but this one is so much easier for me to write! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one, I think it's one of the best. Also I might be changing the rating to M.**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake 2**

**Chapter three: Communication**

Delta ran through the crowded streets of the city with as much speed as his large body could allow once he heard his daughter's shriek. The many townspeople who he came across in his race to the castle wisely moved out of his way, either from shock of his appearance or fear of being trampled by him.

He paid them little mind. He had to get to Elsa before she did something… regrettable. She might be the more cautious of his two daughters, but she was still a big sister, and thus capable of inflicting serious damage on whatever or whoever crossed her. However, she was no longer in Rapture where she could get away with killing a splicer or two dozen. She was in a surface city, a functional city, a city where the people were not spliced to insanity and laws were not doubt in place to keep the peace.

And though he knew Elsa could easily hold her own, Delta had no idea what kind of weapons these surface-dwellers used. They could have guns that reduce men to ashes or turn them inside out for all he knew. Or worse, they might try to capture Elsa and find out what makes her what she is.

Elsa was swimming in unfamiliar and possibly dangerous waters, and Delta was determined to pull her out before the sharks got her.

He ran across the bridge leading to the castle where he found the gates open wide. Inside was a courtyard that looked like it fit in a Sander Cohen art gallery. Nearly twenty men were frozen, several people were on the floor, and a reindeer, a redhead girl, and a burly blonde man were facing off against his helmetless daughter.

She screamed the banshee-like scream of the big sister and lunged at them, harvester needle extended.

Only for Delta to grab her with his telekinesis and pull her towards him at the last second.

She let out a startled squawk as she was abruptly pulled towards her father and away from her equally startled targets. She was now floating upside down, staring straight at Delta, who was giving her a very disappointed look under his helmet.

She looked at him with shock for a moment, her glowing blue eyes wide, then began flailing to free herself from his telekinetic grip. Her struggling ceased with a flinch when Delta let out a loud _hrumph_. He lowered Elsa onto the ground and released her from his psychic grip. Delta crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his daughter with a hidden glare.

But Elsa did not need to see his face to tell he was disappointed in her. After a moment, she looked at the ground in shame, refusing to look him in the visor. Delta was having none of that, he lifted Elsa onto her feet, then placed both his heavy hands on her armored shoulders. She still would not look at him, he gave her a soft shake and grunted at her to look up at him.

With great reluctance, she looked up at her father. Her eyes were full of regret and shame for her impulsive actions. Delta's glare softened, he could never stay mad at either of his daughters. Elsa had only wanted to retrieve one of the few things she could take comfort in. A soft moan escaped Delta's lips, carrying a tone of forgiveness for her actions.

She smiled a little at the sound and give a small nod. Delta turned his attention from his daughter to the only two people (and animal) still on their feet.

Behind the scruffy looking reindeer were two young people. The strong looking boy with blonde hair looked at the pair warily, a pickaxe clutched in his right hand. The smaller redhead girl looked both terrified and confused, and in her hands was the object Elsa had been looking for.

Her old doll.

Delta gestured for Elsa to stay put, then slowly, he advanced towards the teenagers. The reindeer grunted threatening and the blonde boy held his pickaxe at the ready. Delta heard Elsa hiss, and quickly turned to let her know he would handle it. Undaunted by the actions of the teens, Delta continued towards them, passing the woman holding an unconscious man and the many still frozen men.

He passed six other human popsicles, and the two other unconscious people lying on the ground before he was in front of the angry reindeer. The animal grunted and swung its head back and forth threateningly. Delta brought his hands up to show he meant no harm. It didn't seem convinced and glared at the big daddy, Delta was surprised by how intelligent its eyes looked. They seemed to say, _'just try and get past me, buddy, see what happens.'_

Not wanting to escalate the already volatile situation, Delta slowly and steadily extended his right hand out. All three eyed his stretched out palm cautiously, like it might ignite into flames, (which it could.) The two young adults looked at each other, then back at his hand, then back at each other, before they started whispering about something Delta couldn't hear.

Then, with a fearful expression, the redhead girl walked ever so slowly towards Delta, the big daddy doll clutched in both hands against her chest. Once she was close enough, Delta could see she was literally trembling with fear. Her eyes shared her body's trepidation, staring at the behemoth of a man with barely contained dread.

With the slowness of a sea pig, she reached out to put the doll in Delta's hand. Once the piece of stuffed cloth laid limp in his giant mitt of a hand, two things happened.

One: She backed away from Delta as fast as she could. And two: the eighteen frozen men thawed out and fell to the floor shivering.

Delta looked at the freezing men, examining their uniform attire. They must be the castle guards or some kind of police force. Two of the men and the woman who had also been subject to Elsa's wrath, were also recovering from whatever she had hit them with. The only one who had not recovered was the young man with the bushy sideburns and bloody nose passed out on the ground.

Moans and groans echoed through the courtyard as they all got up. Delta didn't pay them much mind however, focusing and picking up Elsa's helmet and walking back to his daughter.

He presented her with the old doll, and she snatched it up faster than a splicer injects himself with ADAM, checking it over with a worried look before hugging it to her chest with a relived smile. She strapped the doll back to its original place, making sure it wouldn't slip out again. Afterwards she grabbed her helmet with a thankful nod, and inspected it as well. But just as she was about to put it back over her head, a soft voice called out.

"Elsa…?"

The two turned, and saw the redhead girl looking right at Delta's daughter. The others in the courtyard looked on in complete shock, Delta and Elsa included. How did this surface girl know his daughter's name? She took a step forward, then another, and another, until she was about two yards away from them.

"Is it really you?" She asked, tears in the corners of her hope-filled eyes.

Delta was very confused, as was his daughter, who tilted her head the side. Knowing his daughter couldn't ask how this girl knew her without experiencing extreme pain, Delta took it upon himself to bridge this gap.

Delta knelt down on the brick-laid ground, drawing confused looks from both their audience and his daughter. Then, extending his trigger finger, he used his increate plasmid like a tiny blow torch to write into the brick.

Gasps could be heard as the improvised writing tool shot fire onto the ground, followed by suspicious murmurings about magic and sorcery. Elsa didn't seem to like what they were saying and hissed loudly at them, silencing their gossip. It took a bit of concentration on Delta's part, since he was writing upside down, but thankfully he was able to finish quickly.

He flicked his wrist, dismissing the flame, and stood up so that the girl could see what he had burned into the brick.

Looking down at the words, she read them in a hushed whisper of a voice.

_"How do you know Elsa?"_

After she read the words, she was joined by two people. A blondish haired man wearing a decorated uniform and a brunette woman clad in a purple dress. They all looked up from the words at Elsa, tears in their eyes. Elsa herself seemed to be getting very nervous and scooted closer to Delta.

"She's… She's…" The redhead tried to speak, but seemed overcome with some strange cocktail of emotions. The woman turned the girl around and hugged her gently, while the man stepped forward.

"She's our long lost daughter." He said, the older woman nodding at his words.

Delta was beyond shocked. He had always thought Elsa had just been the daughter of some Rapture family that was visiting Dionysus Park. He assumed there was no chance of ever meeting them, as they would have either have died when Stanley Poole flooded the place, killed in the crossfires of the Rapture civil war, or had turned into splicers.

But for them to be alive and on the surface of all places… he had no words.

Elsa reacted differently from her surrogate father however. She hissed angrily at the people claiming to be her family, making them flinch back in surprise. She then too, knelt down, only instead of doing what Delta did, Elsa placed her palm on the ground and covered it in a sheet of frost about two feet in diameter. She then lifted her palm up so that only her fingertips touched the frost. It then began to move, changing from a simple, icy, slate into a finely detailed picture.

When she was finished, Elsa got up and pointed sternly at the picture, demanding they look and understand what it meant. It was a picture of Delta, flanked by his two daughters back when they were little sisters. Eleanor was on his right, while Elsa was on his left. They each held one of his hands and wore great, big, happy smiles that showed pure joy.

Delta understood it immediately and was once again touched by his daughter's affection and loyalty to him.

She was showing them her Rapture family, the family that had been torn apart, the family she viewed as her _real _family. It didn't matter to Elsa that they weren't related by blood, she still saw Eleanor as her sister and Delta as her father.

'_And I'll always see you and Eleanor as my daughters, Elsa. No matter what.'_ Delta thought warmly.

The meaning of the picture seemed lost on the three surface dwellers, however. They stared at it with confusion in their tear soaked eyes, (though the two adults held concern in their gaze), unable to make heads or tails of it. The redhead seemed to have calmed down a bit and bent down to get a better look at Elsa's creation.

"Ummm… it's very… uhh… nice?" She said with a forced smile, completely ignorant to its meaning.

Elsa bristled at her comment, clearly displeased with the redhead's oblivious remark. She drew her lips back in a snarl, making the girl stand and back away a bit. Delta placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, calming her down a bit. He then knelt down again and used incinerate to burn words into the courtyard again.

_"Who are you?"_ He wrote, looking up at the three claiming to be his daughter's family.

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." The redhead said after reading his question.

"And we are the rulers of Arendelle. King Robert, and Queen Elana." The man said, gesturing at himself then the brunette woman.

Delta was again stunned. If these people were telling the truth about Elsa being their daughter, then she was a princess too. And if they weren't, it meant that Elsa had just attacked and almost killed the leaders of a country.

"I would ask you a question now, stranger." The king said suddenly. "Who are you, and what connection do you have with Elsa?"

Delta thought for a moment, unsure with how he should proceed. If he told them he was her father they would likely react less than favorable, but if he made something up it would draw suspicion and confuse or hurt Elsa. Both options were less than ideal for the big daddy, but he had no other alternatives.

'_Damn…'_ He thought to himself.

Delta was trapped.

* * *

Anna was still reeling from the shock of this morning's events. First finding a strange doll in the castle along with some odd footprints, being attacked by the owner of said doll and foot prints, then finding out that person was her long lost big sister Elsa.

It should have been a joyful occasion, filled with laughter, merriment, and hugs (and maybe some chocolate).

Instead, twenty royal guards were incapacitated, her cousin's husband and her mother were both electrocuted, her father was sent flying with a single kick, and the most charming man she knew was knocked out.

All by her sister's hand.

It amazed Anna that even after ten years, she still recognized her older sister. The platinum blonde hair, the pale skin, even the barely visible freckles on her face, Anna remembered and recognized them all in this girl that had just decimated twenty of Arendelle's elite guards.

Anna herself would have been killed if it wasn't for Kristoff and Sven knocking Elsa off her. And they all would have died if this behemoth of a man hadn't suddenly appeared and caught Elsa with some strange magic that made her float in midair. The giant man then let her go and silently scolded her like a parent scolding their child. Odder still, it seemed to work, as Elsa refused to look up at the giant until it brought her to her feet and made her.

But the strangest thing about her sister were her eyes. They were ice blue. Elsa had blue eyes when she was little, but now they were completely blue and glowing. Like, the whole thing, the pupil, the iris, the white of the eye, all of it was the same glowing shade of ice-blue. Just like the helmet that she had worn when she intruded on the castle grounds not even five minutes ago.

And the way she reacted when her father said she was their daughter…. She literally _hissed _at them, like some kind of wild animal. Then she used her strange ice magic to draw a picture of the giant man with two little girls holding his hands and pointing at it sternly.

Anna really didn't understand what it meant. Why had she drawn it? Why didn't she just speak to them? Was Elsa still angry at Anna for pestering her all those years ago? Anna still couldn't forgive herself for driving her sister away with her constant requests to play. Was she giving them the silent treatment as payback?

"I will ask again: who are you, and what is your connection with my daughter?" Her father's stern tone brought Anna back to the present.

The man stood still, making no sound. Whatever expression there was on his face was hidden behind the massive bell-shaped helmet he wore. Finally, he knelt down for a third time and ignited his finger with a tiny blaze of fire, then started writing down his response.

He finished after a few seconds, and the words written down shocked Anna and her parents.

_"My name is Delta."_

_"I am Elsa's father."_

That was a lie if Anna had ever heard one! King Robert was Elsa's father, not this Delta person. How dare he take such a title for himself!

A sudden thought entered Anna's mind. What if this man was the one who kidnapped Elsa ten years ago? What if he had used some dark and evil magic to twist her into what she is now, before hypnotizing her into thinking he's her father? What if he was to blame for all of this?

Anna wiped away her tears and glared angrily at the man claiming to be Elsa's father. What right did he think he had to call himself her father!? Anna was about to give him a piece of her mind, when a loud, obnoxious voice yelled out from behind them.

"Your Majesties! What is going on here!? What was all that commotion about earlier!?" It demanded angrily.

All present turned to see the duke of Weselton flanked by his two bodyguards and followed by the castle staff and visiting dignitaries. His beady eyes went from furious to horrified, when he saw Elsa and Delta, and quickly retreating behind his two guards with a scream.

"Who is that girl!? Why are her eyes glowing!? What is that monster next to her!?" He shrieked. Those following him also let out gasps and other exclamations at the sight of these two and their outlandish attire.

An odd sound and a soft blue mist made Anna turn around to see that Elsa was gone! Her helmet now in the hands of Delta. Several shrieks made Anna turn back to the doorway into the castle, to see Elsa was suddenly in front of the two bodyguards.

"PROTECT ME!" He ordered his subordinates.

They reached into their coats and pulled out small crossbows and made to point them at Elsa. But she was quicker, electrocuting both of them and pushing them to the ground before slowly advancing towards the duke. The duke stumbled and fell on his butt, trying desperately to get away from Elsa while begging her to stay away.

Anna was then pushed to the side as Delta rushed towards them. He caught Elsa's left arm just as she had raised it up. She looked back Delta with confusion, making strange _skree_ noises and pointing at the duke with her free hand. The giant man just shook his head at her then let go of her arm.

He handed her the spherical helmet, which she quickly put on, and started walking back towards the Arendelle royal family, leaving the flabbergasted duke whimpering on the floor. They stopped in front of them, and once again, he began burning words onto the ground.

_"I am sorry for Elsa's behavior. That doll was her sister's and is very precious to her, she will do anything to get it back. But if you truly are her birth family, I have to ask you a question."_

_"How did Elsa end up in Rapture if you live on the surface?"_

Her sister... Elsa had another sister? Impossible, Anna was her sister! Did this man have a daughter of his own who Elsa saw as her sister?

And what was Rapture? Was it a far off kingdom? An undiscovered country? He couldn't possibly mean _the_ rapture, the way he phrased it made it sound like a location. And what did he mean by the surface? Had Elsa been living underground for the past ten years? And why wouldn't either of them talk?

"You know, it's considered veeery rude not to speak when talking to royalty." Eugene commented having recovered from whatever happened to him. Rapunzel was holding him up, his legs still too wobbly to stand on their own.

"Just saying." He added with a grin.

Delta and Elsa simply stared at them blankly before Delta wrote out his reply.

_"I am incapable of speaking and talking severely hurts Elsa's throat."_ Anna read out loud.

They couldn't speak? Why? And why did talking hurt Elsa's throat? She spoke when her father demanded to know why she was attacking Anna earlier. But looking back, it sounded like the word was forced out of her, like it brought pain.

"Oh… my bad." Eugene hastily apologized. Delta raised his hand and waved it back and forth, as if it say he didn't mind.

"To answer your question, we don't know how Elsa came to this… Rapture, you speak of. I wish to ask you more about this matter, but this is not the place to speak about such things." Anna's father said, subtly gesturing with his head towards the many guards, servants and nobles,

"I ask that you accompany me and my wife into the castle, so that we may discuss this further like civilized people."

"WHAT!?" The duke yelled out, outraged by the king's request.

Delta ignored the loud duke and stood still for a while, thinking over the invitation in his head. Then he wrote down, "What about Elsa? Where will she be?"

The king and queen looked at the words thoughtfully, before Anna's mother spoke up. "Perhaps Anna could take her into the city. The fair is probably already underway and it would be an ideal way for her to get to know the people of Arendelle."

Elsa seemed to perk up at the mention of a fair, while everyone acquired looks of trepidation.

"Uh, Aunt Elana?" Asks Rapunzel as she and her husband make their way towards the queen. "I thought Anna was already supposed to take Eugene, Hans and myself to see the fair." She whispered nervously, clearly not keen on the idea of the woman who assaulted her husband tagging along.

Hans! How could Anna have forgotten about him? He was the only one still unconscious, yet everyone seemed to have completely forgotten about him. Anna looked towards the prone prince with sadness in her eyes, she had desperately wanted to show him around Arendelle, and doing it during the fair would have made it seem like a romantic date.

"Hans, I fear, won't be able to accompany you, seeing as he has yet to recover." Anna's mother said. "I will have the castle physicians take a look at him, don't worry." At her words, two of the guards picked up the southern prince and hauled him into the castle.

"But don't you think her appearance might… alarm the townsfolk?" Eugene asked, eying the armored girl with caution.

"Hey! What about us!?" Kristoff yelled out as he and Sven walked towards the royal family and their visiting relatives. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"_Yeah! What about our opinion?"_ Kristoff said in his Sven voice.

Eugene and Rapunzel eyed the man and reindeer with raised eyebrows before backing away one step, while Anna's father walked up to the young man and whispered something in his ear. When he was done, Kristoff looked at the king with surprise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?" He asked the king, who nodded in return.

"Yes, if anyone can help us understand how and why this has all happened, it's him." The king said.

Kristoff and Sven looked at each other, Kristoff then let a big sigh. "Alright, we'll go ask him. We'll be back as quickly as we can."

"Thank you, Kristoff." Robert sighed, relived he agreed to whatever he asked him.

The ice harvester mounted his reindeer friend and rode off, waving goodbye as he passed the gates. Anna watched as Kristoff left the courtyard, before turning her eyes towards her father with curiosity, who had he sent Kristoff to find? And how would he help them understand what's going on?

A strange squeal made them all turn towards Elsa, who had just hugged Delta. The man gently pried her off himself, then brought out what looked like a folded strip of dark leather. He reached into it and brought out several pieces of rectangular, green, paper decorated with a strange $ symbol on each corner and a man's portrait in the center. He handed the pieces of paper to Elsa, who carefully put them in a pocket of her own and then hugged him again before letting go.

Delta turned to face them, then wrote down, _"I think it would be good for Elsa to see your city while we talk."_

Elsa made for the gate, but Delta grabbed her arm and brought her back to face him. He then pointed at Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene and held up three fingers. He pointed at Elsa and raised one finger on his other hand. He held them close, then moved his hand with the one finger away. He shook his head at this, then brought the hand back to the one with three fingers up. They touched, and he made them move together. He nodded at this.

"Ummm, what's he doing?" Eugene asked, confused by the weird hand gestures.

"I think… he's telling her not to wander away from you." Suggested Anna's mother.

Anna watched as Delta repeated the gesture one more time, Elsa watched it intently before giving him a sharp nod of understanding. Delta nodded back and patted Elsa on her helmeted head.

"Your majesty! You aren't seriously going to allow this… this beast into the castle while that sorcerous witch accompanies your daughter!? She just attacked me!" The Weselton duke cried out, ignoring the glares he was getting from his recovering guards, (as they were the ones who took the brunt of it).

"If not for this _beast_, you would have been ran through like a boar, Duke Phineas." The king said with authority, making the small man bristle. "This man has been taking care of my lost daughter for a decade, and I wish to know what events caused her to come to him. If you feel insecure about this then you are free to either stay in your room or on your ship for the duration of their stay."

The big nosed duke huffed at him before replying. "Just make sure they stay away from me, or Arendelle will have to find a new trade partner." He stormed back into the castle, followed by his bodyguards and a good number of the staff and nobles. Those who stayed were quickly dismissed by the queen and guards.

"We apologize for his behavior. Weselton is a very superstitious place when it comes to magic. People there tend to view anything regarding it as evil and untrustworthy." The queen informed them.

Delta waved if off, clearly not bothered by it. He then turned back to Elsa and held out his hand, she looked at it, then back at him, her head tilted to the side as she made a questioning sound. He pointed at the large syringe on her wrist. Elsa looked at it for a moment before returning her gaze to Delta where she whined aloud at whatever he was asking her. Her resistance didn't last very long however. Anna watched with mild curiosity as Elsa twisted two strange knobs on the gauntlet before taking it off and handing it to Delta. The man strapped the weapon to his belt and gave Elsa another pat on the head before gesturing her to head off.

It was odd how they were able to communicate so effectively without words. Even with their face hiding helmets obscuring any kind of visible emotion, they were still able to successfully convey what they were thinking to each other with body language, gestures and animalistic noises.

Elsa then walked up to Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene. The Corona couple looked beyond nervous, their thoughts filled with whatever terrible things Elsa might do during the fair. Anna, however, had different thoughts swimming through her head.

Someway somehow, Elsa seemed to have completely forgotten who her real family was. The way she acted so obediently to this strange man revealed she held great affection for him, yet when her parents said Elsa was _their_ daughter, she hissed viscously at them then drew a picture of Delta with two young girls, (who Anna could only assume were the mysterious other sister and Elsa when she was younger).

But Delta wasn't Elsa's father, and this unnamed girl was not her sister. Anna was her sister, and King Robert was her father.

And Anna would make Elsa remember who her real family was.

No matter the cost.

* * *

Delta watched as the three young people left the castle grounds with his daughter, waiting until they were over the bridge before turning to the king and queen.

"Follow us." The king said, his voice without emotion, before walking towards the castle doors followed closely by the queen. Delta quickly caught up with them and entered the large castle.

Delta didn't remember much of his life as a big daddy after his death, (save several memories of his daughters and the night he died), and so he barely recalled what Rapture had looked like before its fall.

But if he had to take a guess, he believed it would have looked something like the inside of this castle.

Despite it being the largest building in the area, the castle still fell short in terms of size when compared to the sea scrappers of Rapture. But its interior far surpassed the underwater city in beauty and elegance. It was much larger on the inside as well.

Shiny wooden floors, untorn wallpaper, undamaged furniture, clean rugs and carpets, and not a single piece of filthy garbage stained the floor.

Delta followed his guides up a staircase of polished wood, his heavy boots making them creek and leave filthy stains on the carpet over it. He could already feel the glares the cleaning staff were giving him.

They reached the top of the stairs and took a right, where they passed dozens of armor suits, several busts, scores of white doors, and went up another flight of stairs before finally reaching their destination.

It was a set of double doors that led into a roomy study. Bookshelves lined the walls, a dormant fireplace sat on the left wall, a window and sofa were to the right, and a long coffee table, flanked by a long purple coach and two purple chairs took up space in the center.

King Robert and Queen Elana sat down on the sofa and ushered him to take one of the chairs. Delta looked at them for a moment and severely doubted they could hold his weight. He instead sat down cross-legged on the opposite side of the low table from the monarchs.

They gave him odd looks before a knock on the door signaled the arrival of a castle servant, who let herself in after the king beckoned her inside. She was a pudgy looking woman, but not to an unsightly extent. She had black hair pulled back underneath her dark green hat, and in her gloved hands was a tray holding a small stack of paper, an inkwell and a quill.

"Your majesties, here is what you asked for." She said, placing the tray on the table with bow.

"Thank you, Gerda that will be all." The King dismissed her and she left with a nod, closing the doors behind her.

Delta looked at the writing tools with surprise. He did not know the surface used such outdated tools like feather quills and inkwells. He had always thought they had been at the same level as Rapture, if not slightly behind in some places.

Nevertheless, he would still be able to answer their questions this way as he doubted they would appreciate him burning words into their furniture. He took one of the slips of paper of the stack, dipped the quill in the ink and wrote down.

"_What would you like to know?"_

"Everything." King Robert said seriously, "Where you and Elsa came from, why you are both dressed as you are, why she sees you as her father, what happened to her to change to what she is…" The king stopped, trying to compose himself. "What has happened to our daughter? Why doesn't she recognize us?" He asked dismayed.

Delta thought for a moment. Then began to write.

"_It began with a man named Andrew Ryan…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: DONE! GOD DAMNIT! I am sorry for the wait, I rarely get time to write and I'm shifting between two stories at once right now. The only thing is the other story I'm writing takes place in a book so I have to keep reading it over which takes forever! This one is much easier as it has no such hindrance.**

**But Good chapter right? How will Elsa react to the fair? Who did King Robert send Kristoff to find? What will the king and queen think of Rapture? When will Hans be hospitalized again?**

**Most of these questions shall be answered in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**As always, please fav, follow, and review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Head South for the Winter

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**Soooo… sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hard to write when you had your wisdom teeth yanked out and can only relief the pain with a constant ice pack. But I have fully recovered now and am back on the saddle!**

**Was thinking of doing a double crossover with this thing, where Delta and Elsa end up in the RWBY universe. What do you guys think?**

**Also, I had a crazy idea… Frozen crossover with SlenderMan… O.O Tell me what you think, should I or shouldn't I? (Keep in mind that I am busy with both this and Savagery, so it will probably just be a one-shot or a very short story.)**

**Any ways here's chapter four, again very sorry for the wait. Hope you like it and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake 2**

**Chapter Four: Head South for the Winter**

Elsa could barely contain herself, things were going so well. She made friends with three nice surface children, got her papa doll back, met royalty, didn't get in trouble with papa for almost murdering said royalty, and was now going to her first ever festival!

She could almost scream she was so excited!

Her chaperons on the other hand, didn't seem all that thrilled about the idea as she was. The man she electrocuted and the girl in the pink coat kept eyeing Elsa nervously, and didn't let their hands wander far from the frying pans hanging from their belts. Elsa was still surprised the man had the courage, (or stupidity) to whack her over the head with it. Excluding Lamb's brainwashed minions, most people she came across simply ran, cowered, or soiled themselves at the sight of her, sometimes all three.

'_Now that I think about it that was the first time I've ever been hit with a frying pan.'_ Elsa thought to herself. Splicers usually attacked her with guns, knives, wooden planks, wrenches, Molotov cocktails, hand-made hand-grenades, bats, crowbars, and rusty pipes. Never had she been hit with a frying pan.

But the redhead, Anna, didn't share her companions' discomfort. She had certain gleam in her eyes that made Elsa cautious to whatever was going on in that surface girl mind of hers. Probably something to try to convince Elsa she was really her sister like Anna's papa claimed.

She still couldn't believe the nerve Anna and her parents had. Claiming they were her family, outrageous! Elsa's only family were her papa, Eleanor, and all her little sisters.

Elsa's dapper mood dwindled a bit at the thought of her sisters. Their fates were completely unknown to her or papa. She could only hope they safely reached the surface too, and were captivated by its wonders as much as she was.

And that Sofia Lamb's lifeless corpse had been torn to bloody pieces then turned into chum and fed to hungry sharks.

That delightful mental image quickly brought back Elsa's happy mood. And just in time too.

She could see a bunch of colorful tent buildings coming up ahead of them, and was about to quicken her pace…

"Uhhm… Elsa…?" A hesitant voice made Elsa stop abruptly and turn her helmet covered head towards the short-haired brunette girl. The girl flinched for some reason, before composing herself as best she could. "Before we enter the festival, do you think you might want to…?" She trailed off, leaving her question unfinished had the fry pan man not picked it up for her. "Loose the terrifying cyclops armor and cage getup?"

"Eugene!" The brunette girl replied with a light elbow to his gut, her voice sounding annoyed but also a little panicked.

"OOPH! What? You were thinking it too, Blondie!" He accused, rubbing his elbowed stomach.

Elsa just stared blankly as the couple starting arguing. Why should she get rid of her suit? It provided her with more protection than normal clothes ever could, it let her swim underwater without fear of drowning, and it fit her body like a glove (for the most part). And it wasn't a cage, it was a basket! And she liked it! How else could she give her little sisters piggyback rides through the department store she had lived in for a decade?

The suit made her feel strong, it made her feel safe, it made her feel like nothing could ever hurt her. Before she got it she was living in constant fear of splicers. Yes, she was able to defend herself using her ice powers, but that didn't take away from the fear she felt when she was being chased by those maniacs and her papa wasn't there to save her.

The suit changed everything for Elsa. She chased the splicers instead of the splicers chasing her. She made them cower and beg for mercy only to be frozen and shattered. _She_ became the predator and _they_ became the prey.

For her to take it off after two years of wearing it… it made her anxious to say the least. Elsa shook her head vigorously to tell them she would not be taking her suit off.

Besides… she didn't have anything else to wear.

The brown haired couple didn't seem to notice her headshaking, however, as they were in the middle of a heated debate about rudeness or something. The only one who seemed to notice her refusal shake was Anna, and she was wearing an expression of deep thought.

"Well… could you at least take off your helmet?" She asked politely, making the other two cease their fighting to look at Elsa.

Elsa thought for a moment. This place wasn't underwater, so she wouldn't have to worry about water engulfing the world around them. Nor did it seem like the air might go bad, in fact, the air here smelled much better than in Rapture. It didn't smell like ash, salt water, fish, rust, piss, crap, blood, death, or ADAM, it just smelled… fresh.

Then again, Elsa still didn't really trust this girl. She was acting _way_ too friendly. Especially considering Elsa had attempted to kill her barely ten minutes ago. Anna had to be up to something, she could feel it in her slug!

But then Elsa remembered how the three children, Ingrid, Heather and Anders, initially reacted to her appearance. Just thinking about how her suit, the one that made her little sisters look upon her with joy and awe, made those three surface children freeze up with terror at the sight of her just waking up. Elsa didn't want to scare little kids, she liked kids, and didn't want them to see her as some scary monster come to snatch them away like her fallen sisters did.

She let out reluctant sigh and reached for the release mechanism near the bottom of her helmet. The abrupt sound of pressurized air escaping the sealed confines of her suit made the three surface dwellers to jump in surprise. She carefully lifted the spherical helmet off of her head and held it in both her hands.

Elsa looked down at the helmet in her hands. If she wanted to enjoy the festival to its fullest extent she would need both her hands free. She could easily put it in her basket, but then it would rattle around every time she took a step. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

Elsa placed the helmet inside the basket then removed it from her back and placed it on the ground. Ignoring the stares she was receiving from the surface dwellers Elsa leaned the basket to the side so that the helmet leaned with it. She then placed her right hand against one of the bars the helmet was sitting against and coated it in a layer of ice that traveled onto the helmet. Elsa then lifted the basket in the air and shook it up and down vigorously.

But the strong ice kept the helmet from budging.

With a satisfied smile, Elsa returned the basket to its rightful place on her back, jumped a little to make sure it was secure, and turned to see her escorts for the day giving her weird looks.

Sensing their confusion, Elsa decided to explain what she had done and why. Lifting her hands up in front of herself, she posed them in a way that made them look like they were holding a round object. Elsa then swayed her body back and forth, but had her miming hands moved around sporadically, accompanied by Elsa's homemade sound effects, (which made the three wince).

She then stopped moving, but kept her hands in the same position. Only this time, she covered her fingers in a sheet of frost. When Elsa began swaying again, her hands followed her movements silently, unaccompanied by noise.

She ceased moving and looked at the three, hoping they would understand what she was telling them.

All they gave her were blank stares.

The one called Eugene leaned towards the short-haired brunette, put his hand in over his mouth, and whispered. "Are we sure she's your long lost cousin?"

"Do you know any _other_ girls with white hair?" She whispered back harshly, obviously annoyed by his remark.

Elsa wondered why they were whispering to each other. She could hear everything they were saying with her heightened sense of hearing so why did they bother trying?

"HEY!" A loud high-pitched voice yelled out. Everyone turned their heads to see three children running up to them, two girls and a boy.

Elsa immediately recognized them and smiled brightly. It was little Ingrid, Heather and Anders, the nice surface children she and her papa met when they woke up. The two girls sped towards Elsa at high speed, the two gifts she gave them held in their tiny hands. Young Anders seemed surprised by something, his eyes wide as he ran behind the much faster girls.

They stopped in front of Elsa and looked up at her in child-like awe. "WOW! You're really pretty under that helmet!" Ingrid chirped, her ice ballerina clutched in her hands.

Elsa giggled at the girl's praise and kneeled down so she was at eye-level with them. She ruffled little Ingrid's head in a manner similar to how her papa ruffled her own. The girl giggled gleefully from the affectionate act.

"Are you going to the festival too?" Heather asked hopefully, her eyes transfixed on Elsa's own.

"Yes, we were." Anna said, taking the children's attention away from Elsa and towards the three royals.

"Princess Anna!" The three kids gasped, finally noticing her and her relatives.

"Your Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene!" Heather almost yelled, pointing excitedly at the two other royals. Elsa could hear Anders snicker a bit at the mention of the prince's name. Ingrid however, was studying the prince with a discerning eye, looking for some obscure detail.

Eugene gave a smug, toothy grin at Heather for her knowledge of them. "I see you know who we are. But that's not surprising, considering–"

"Are you sure, Heather? I though Prince Eugene was supposed to have a giant nose." Ingrid's statement made Eugene stutter and stumble his words, Anna and Rapunzel to cover their mouths to hide their amused smiles, and Elsa and Anders to snicker.

"What!?" He asked/whined.

"What are you talking about, Ingrid? He looks just like he does in the posters." Heather explains.

Ingrid shook her head. "No, his nose is all wrong, it's supposed to be _REALLY_ big!" She threw her hands up in the air to emphasize how big it was. "Did you use magic to shrink it or something?"

Elsa held both her hands over her mouth to stifle the tide of giggles escaping from her mouth. Eugene's reaction to Ingrid's simple question was absolutely priceless, and it seemed Anders shared her opinion. The young boy was rolling on the ground clutching his sides as laughter rocked his body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOSE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Anders continued to laugh loudly at the expense of the prince who was looking at the two princesses for some sort of support, only to see they too were trying to hold in their laughter.

Anders eventually got control over himself again and stood up, wiping tears of amusement from his eyes as he continued to chuckle at the prince.

"Ohhhh that was great, hehehe." Anders gasped out with a smile. Elsa had to agree, it was very funny.

Eugene glared down at the boy so hard Elsa couldn't help but chuckle again. "For your information, my nose is and always has been this size and shape. Those lazy sketchers are just too distracted by the rest of my handsome face they forget how my nose looks."

"Sure…" Anders said unconvinced with a smirk.

Before Eugene could argue further, Anna interrupted. "Pardon me for asking, but how do you know Elsa?"

Ingrid tilted her head. "Elsa? You mean her?" She pointed her mitten covered hand at Elsa, Anna nodded.

"We found them sleeping under a tree a little while ago. She made me and Heather these pretty little ice sculptures before she jumped up and went poof!" Ingrid explained.

"Them?" Anna asked.

The little girl nodded. "Uh-huh, her and her papa." Elsa saw Anna's eyebrow twitch ever so slightly at Ingrid's words, but before she could think more on it, her attention was switched to young Heather who tapped her armored shoulder.

"Why did you disappear anyway? Did you lose something?" Heather asked Elsa. The big sister nodded with a smile, then reached for her papa doll. She presented it to the children, and while Heather and Ingrid looked very interested in the doll, Anders just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about girls under his breathe.

"It looks kinda like your papa." Ingrid commented, earning a chirp of agreement from Elsa.

"Yea, but why does it have that weird screw thingy instead of a hand?" Heather asked her.

"Um, I don't think she'll be able to tell you that, Heather." Rapunzel told the girl, making her and her companions look up at her with confused stares. Even Anders seemed interested to why she couldn't speak.

"Why not?" Ingrid asked, obviously curious.

"She can't exactly… talk." Anna said quickly and with an awkward smile. The three children stared back at Elsa with wide eyes, save for Anders who only looked at her with more suspicion.

"That's terrible! Did something bad happen?" Heather asked concerned.

"Did you lose your voice in an accident?" Ingrid asked, then suddenly gasped. "Did an evil witch steal it?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"She probably sold it to get her powers." Anders mumbled.

The two girls gasped at him. "Anders! That's mean, say you're sorry right now!" Heather demanded him.

"Yea! All this time you've been mean to her just 'cus she can do magic! You were even mean to Olaf and he was so nice to us!" Ingrid accused. "I bet that's why he wandered off!"

'_Olaf? Why does that sound familiar?'_ Elsa thought to herself.

"He wandered off because he was stupid!" Anders shot back. "He didn't even know what heat does to snow!"

"You take that back!" Ingrid pouted.

"Excuse me, but who's Olaf?" Anna interjects, stopping what would have become a grueling debate.

"He's the talking snowman we met when Elsa and her papa left." Heather explained seriously, like it was completely normal.

The three royals could only blink at the little girl's explanation to who Olaf was. Elsa on the other hand quickly understood that Olaf was in fact the small snowman she made when she and her papa began their trek down the mountain. It seemed he hadn't been too far behind them after all.

"A talking… snowman?" Eugene asked, did he not hear her the first time?

"Yea." Heather responded. "He kinda wandered off on us though. We were looking for him when we saw you. I just hope he's alright."

"Olaf…"

Elsa's sensitive ears caught Anna's barely audible whisper. She turned her head to see Anna's face was in scrunched in concentration over something. Did she know someone named Olaf by coincidence maybe?

Elsa's gaze traveled from her face to her hair, more specifically, her right pigtail. Elsa saw the strands of white braided in with the rest of her ginger hair. She tilted her head as she studied it. It was so out of place, why did she have it? And why did it feel so familiar to Elsa?

Overcome by her curiosity, Elsa stood up and walked over to Anna. She ignored the looks the others were now giving her and slowly reached her hand out to grab the pigtail. Elsa brought the braid closer to her face, studying the white hairs with absolute attention.

She didn't smell anything weird on it, nor did it look dyed, nor bleached. So what caused this one lock of hair to be white, while the rest stayed red?

"Ummmm… Elsa?" Elsa looked from her inspection to see Anna giving her a weird look. Elsa blinked, then pointed at the white hairs with her free hand, and let out a short, questioning, _skree_.

"My hair?" Anna asked hesitantly, clearly not understanding the big sister's interest in it. Elsa nodded, then pointed at Anna's red hair before pointing back at the white hair with a confused tilt of her head.

"You want to know why it's white?" Anna questioned, earning a nod from Elsa.

"You know, I'm a little curious about that too." Eugene admitted, followed by a nod of agreement from Rapunzel.

"Ooooo… Did you have a spell placed on you? Or a charm? Please tell us, Princess Anna!" Ingrid asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

"A spell and a charm are the same thing, dumby." Anders corrected rudely. Elsa was beginning to not like Anders' brash attitude towards others, and seemed Heather already didn't like it.

"Stop being mean to her, Anders! She's only five!" Heather chastised, fed up with his behavior.

"Now calm down you three, it's not anything magical, I was born with it." Anna reveled, much to the deflation of the children.

"Really? That's it?" Ingrid whined, clearly hoping for some romantic story. "Lame…" Said Anders, under his breathe. Only Heather stayed silent, though Elsa could see disappointment in her eyes at the anticlimactic explanation.

Elsa wasn't that convinced by her words. There was something in her hair that felt… familiar to the Rapture predator. Like she'd seen it before.

"You sure its natural, Anna? In my experience, hair seems to be connected to magic a lot when color gets involved." Eugene commented.

Elsa just stared at the man. What kind of logic was that? She'd heard splicers come up with better explanations than that. Granted, ADAM was usually the reason, but at least ADAM made sense. ADAM can allow a person to do things from change their hair color to grow a hive of hornets inside their own body.

But magic? Really? Was the surface home to such undeveloped people that they immediately thought magic was involved with something they don't understand? She could accept that children would think that, but grown-ups? Just plain sad.

Even she knew magic wasn't real.

"Why would hair color be connected to magic? That seems pretty silly if you ask me." Anders said challengingly, sharing Elsa's opinion for once.

"Well… I used to have golden hair, and it could glow and heal people if I sang a special song to it." Rapunzel said simply, earning gazes of wonder from the girls and looks of skepticism from Elsa and Anders.

"Then why is your hair brown now? Hmmm?" He questioned stubbornly, not accepting the princess's answer.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other after the question was asked, trepidation clear on both their faces. Either they had no idea how to back their claim, or it was a painful memory that neither wished not to relive.

"AHHHHH! IT'S ALIVE!" Chance was smiling on the couple today, as the abrupt outburst distracted everyone from the previous conversation. The scream came from the festival grounds, their original destination until they had been side-tracked by the three children.

Elsa wasted no time and bolted towards the source of the commotion, leaving her escorts in the dust. She shot through the festival grounds like a bullet, swiveling and jumping over obstacles and pedestrians alike. Her building momentum proved to be her undoing, however, when a white object smashed into her face and sent her toppling into a nearby stand with a mighty crash.

She hissed in annoyance and minor pain. Luckily her armor took the brunt of the crash, leaving her with only mild disorientation, (which quickly passed), and a bloody cut over her right eye (courtesy of a piece of wooden shrapnel, it would heal quickly though). She shook her head and surveyed the area around her with a one-eyed glare (her right eyed was closed to prevent blood from getting in it), looking for the perpetrator.

"Oh, hi Elsa! Hey, could you help me get my body back?" Elsa blinked and looked in her lap to see the white object in question staring back her.

With eyes…

The snowman's head was smiling up at the big sister like it wasn't hurt at all. In fact, he didn't look or sound hurt in the slightest. A shuffling sound made both the snowman and Elsa look to the right to see his decapitated body walking around blindly with its stick arms stretched outwards as it tried to feel its way around.

"Oo, oo, there it is! Quick, grab 'em!" The snowman said excitedly, happy his torso and legs hadn't wandered off.

Elsa shrugged, then brought the body closer to them with her telekinesis, holding it a few inches off the ground as it continued to walk in place. She picked up the head by the little twig-hairs on its pin-head scalp, and dropped it on the body before placing the snowman back on the ground.

"Ohh, that feels so much better." He said with a blissful smile.

"Elsa, are you okay!?" Elsa turned her head from the snowman towards the six surface dwellers running up to them with concern written on all their faces.

* * *

This was not how she re-planned this day to work out.

It was supposed to be so simple: Anna takes Elsa to the fair, gets her to remember who she is again, they hug, kick that stand-in Delta to the curb, and become a happy family again.

Instead, Elsa was currently laying against a shattered booth with a snowman standing next to her and blood streaming down her face!

'_Why do none of my plans work out like they do in my head?'_ She thought to herself as she surged forward.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hu-" Anna skidded to a stop right next to Elsa, involuntarily pushing the small snowman out of the way and cutting off whoever was trying to greet her.

"Elsa, what happened!? Are you alright!? Does your head hurt!? Can you see straight!? How many fingers am I hold – mmpphh!?" Anna's barrage of questions were quickly silenced by Elsa's mouth covering hand and a steely, one-eyed glare. Elsa then brought her free hand up to her own mouth, pressed one finger against it, and went, "_ssshhhh…_" before letting go of the younger princess's mouth and standing up like nothing was wrong.

By then the others had arrived. Rapunzel gasped at the sight of the blood on her face, and Heather covered young Ingrid's eyes. Anders looked mildly disturbed by the sight, though he attempted not to show it. Only Eugene held a straight, if slightly worried, face.

"Elsa, you're bleeding!" Rapunzel pointed out. Elsa simply blinked her open eye at the Corona princess, before making a strange whistle noise that sounded like, _'so?' _Anna was about to ask if she was feeling alright when she noticed they were being watched.

A small crowd had formed around the crash site, curious to what the commotion was about. Most looked upon the scene with confusion, then fear when they laid their eyes on Elsa's tall, intimidating form. Whispers and murmurs quickly began spreading through the ranks of the bystanders.

"What the hell's going on here? What happened to my stand!?" A large man burst from the crowd and began approaching them. His face was covered in a thick, black beard, and his bushy eyebrows were slanted down in anger at the sight before him.

"Which one of you broke my stand?" He growled out, stepping closer, only to stop for a moment and look at Elsa. "It was you, wasn't it?!" The man pointed a thick finger at her before altering his course to take him right to Elsa.

Thinking fast, Anna jumps in front of the angry stand owner. "Good sir, I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. My friend didn't mean to break your stand. I assure you, I will make sure it and everything in it is replaced." Anna offers generously, hoping his anger would not cloud his judgment and make him refuse her.

The man glowered down furiously at the princess. "Aye? You're gonna replace all my wares, are you? When? By the end of the week? The festival will be over before then and I'll have made not a single coin from it because of you and your freak friend!"

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that. She's Princess Anna!" Little Ingrid interrupted, displeasured by the man's rude behavior towards Anna. A few soft gasps rang out from the crowd at that revelation, but the enraged man paid it no mind.

"Shut your damn trap, brat! This doesn't concern yo – _hea-urk!_" The man's words were cut off when he was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air by Elsa. Many in the surrounding crowd jumped back in startled fear of her sudden aggression, accompanied by gasps and shrieks of panic.

The burly man struggled in her grip, his legs kicking vigorously in the air, and his burly hands wrapped around the arm choking him. But his efforts were in vain; no matter how much he tried the man could not free himself from Elsa's iron grip, despite being far larger than the lanky girl.

The man's struggling grunts devolved into pitiful gurgles as foam bubbled up from his mouth and his eyes began to roll into the back of their sockets.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna ran up to her sister's side and tried to pull her arm off the strangled man. But no matter how much she tried pry the gloved hand off his throat, Anna could not break the man free from her sister's death grip. She only succeeded in making Elsa shake him in the air as she held him off the ground. Anna turned her face from the hand around the man's neck, to her sister's face, intent on pleading her to let the man go.

Any words she had died on her tongue the moment she saw Elsa's face.

Upon her beautiful, pale face was the last and most terrifying thing Princess Anna expected to find…

A smile…

She was smiling like she hadn't a care in the world and she was about to kill this completely random man for no reason!

Anna's struggle to free the man died when she saw that smile. What had happened to Elsa to make her like this? What had happened to make her find joy in ending a person's life? What kind of a place did this to a person?

What the hell had happened to her big sister?

"Elsa! Stop! What do you think your papa would think about this?!" Ingrid's high pitched shout snapped Anna out of her stupor and made Elsa's entire expression contort from sadistic glee to sudden realization and shame.

She dropped the man onto the street as quickly as she had grabbed him. He fell like a brick and immediately began coughing and sucking in huge gulps of air, his eyes wide from the shock of the whole experience.

Anna knelt down to help the man back to his feet, he staggered and eyed Elsa with fear (she had stepped back a few steps to give him some room). "Sir, I am deeply sorry for her behavior, I don't know what came over her. I promise you will have your stand and entire stock will be replaced by tomorrow morning. You have my word." The man looked down at Anna as she spoke, his eyes still the size of dinner plates. He looked back at Elsa, who was rubbing the dried blood off her face, before looking back at Anna and nodding his head furiously.

"Ye-yes, of c-course, Princess. Thank you." The man hastily said before quickly walking away, a slight stagger in his step. As he walked away, Eugene stepped in and began to shoo the crowd away.

"All right, folks! Nothing to see here, just a little squabble! Go back to enjoying the festival's… festivities!" Thankfully, many seemed inclined to do just that and hurried away, stealing glances behind as they left. A few lingered for a bit before taking their leave as well, if not with more control than those that had already fled.

Once the last of the pedestrians had left to some other part of the festival, Anna sent a glare at Eugene and Rapunzel. "Thanks, for helping by the way." She said sarcastically, angry that they had just stood there while the man was being choked.

Eugene sent her a small glare of his own. "Have you ever been electrocuted before?" He asked rhetorically, "It isn't fun. And I'm not keen about getting on her bad side when she can do that and more whenever she feels like it!" He gestures towards Elsa, her face now clean of blood and amazingly absent of any kind of wound. She was staring over at Rapunzel and the three children, the four of whom were crowded around something Anna couldn't see.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact you just stood there and watched while that man was in danger!" Anna counters. Eugene just gives her an annoyed look.

"I say again: I am not going to get on the bad side of some freaky girl with magic powers and a giant of a dad who could squish my head like a grape!" He says with a raised voice, irked by her stubbornness.

Anna snapped at the mention of Delta. That man (if there was one under that helmet) is and never was Elsa's father. He was the one who kidnapped her! The one who twisted her and tortured her into the thing she was today! He was the one who brainwashed her! He was the one who ruined everything!

"Delta is not her father!" Anna almost shouted with a stomp of her foot.

_SLAP!_

Anna was looking to her left after being slapped across the face. The pain from the slap set in quickly, a cold, prickling feeling that gave her goose bumps. She stayed still for a moment, too shocked by the assault to move before turning to face her slapper.

It was Elsa…

Her completely blues eye were filled with anger and annoyance. Her pale lips were drawn in a thin line and her eyebrows met in an angry V. She breathed heavily, yet no puffs of warm breathe came from her, only chilly gusts of wind.

Anna placed her mitten covered hand on the stinging, red cheek.

Elsa had slapped her…

"Anna! Are you okay!?" Rapunzel tried to run up to her shell-shocked cousin, but an out stretched arm and head shake from Eugene advised against it.

Elsa had _slapped_ her…

It was completely different from when she had choked her. Then she was just trying to get back a prized possession and Anna had the misfortune of being in the way.

But this… this felt far more personal. And for some reason… it hurt a lot more.

Abruptly, Elsa's right arm sprung up and a bolt of freezing energy shot out of her outstretched hand and onto the street. It was soon followed by another, then another, until four swirling masses of wind and snow were billowing on the ground.

The four clouds (she could think of no other name more appropriate) then began to move up and down, widening and narrowing like a clay pot being spun into shape. After fifteen seconds the clouds ceased their movement and faded away, leaving four perfect ice sculptures in their wakes.

All depicting Delta, a young Elsa and an anonymous third girl.

The first showed Delta, his massive frame bent down, as an eight-year-old Elsa pulled him along by his left hand. Atop his right shoulder sat the other girl, one hand holding onto his helmet for support while the other was covering what must have been a giggling smile. They both wore elegant yet simple dresses with small shoulder puffs and knee long skirts.

The second one was of Delta with his arms raised high above his head. In his massive hands he held another Elsa, her cherubic face threatening to break from the massive smile on it. Her small legs were sculpted as if she was kicking them, her little feet still without shoes. The other girl was standing right next to the giant man, her arms stretched upwards towards him, begging to be tossed in the air too.

The third was of Delta holding both girls in his arms. Their tiny bodies curled up against his chest as they slept, happy smiles on their faces. They were so small compared to the giant man, as if he could fit one of them in one palm with ease.

The fourth and final sculpture was something completely different from the first three. It was not one of Delta nurturing or playing with the two girls, but of him fighting off three disfigured monsters as Elsa and the other girl watched from behind his leg with fear written all over their faces.

One of the beasts was held down by Delta's massive boot, its arms and legs flailing upwards as if it was trying to wriggle free. Another was trying to pry Delta's hand off of its face as the metal clad man held it at an arm's length away. The final monster was by far the most chilling, not for its deformed face and misshapen body, but because it had been impaled and what had to be the biggest drill Anna had ever seen. It was about the size of a child, and held high in the air with half-a-foot of it was sprouting out of the monster man's back.

Elsa grunted angrily and pointed at them, silently demanding Anna to understand whatever she was telling her. But Anna couldn't make heads or tails of the statues. She was never good at interpretation or looking at things from others' perspectives, and right now those faults were making communicating with her sister nigh impossible…

And the unfamiliar voice of a cheerful man was not making things any easi-

Wait what?

"WOW! These are so good, Elsa! You've really gotten better at sculpting. It's almost like they're about to come alive, like me!" A quick fit of giggles took the mysterious voice at the end of his compliment, earning a brief, but happy purr sound from Elsa.

"What do you think about them?" The voice asked, suddenly very close to Anna. She looked down to see the noseless snowman that had been next to Elsa when they found her lying against the broken stand looking up at her with a patient smile and big eyes.

"Welllll?" It asked, leaning towards Anna.

Anna screamed in surprise and tried to kick the talking snowman away. However, she only kicked air, for at the last moment Elsa used her magic to pull the snowman towards herself and away from Anna. The princess proceed to lose her balance and fell on her behind.

"Anna!" Rapunzel and Eugene ran up to help the Arendelle princess get back on her feet after her not so graceful action.

"Hehehehe. A lot of people of people have been kicking my head lately. I must be really fun to kick!" The snowman was now standing in front of Elsa, looking no worse for the ware. It was extremely small compared to the armored girl, it didn't even come up to her knee.

"OLAF!" The snowman was quickly tackled by a happy Ingrid, almost sending them both onto the ground. "Where did you go? We got really worried." She asked, Heather and Anders having walked up to join her.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just couldn't help myself." The snowman known as Olaf defended. "You were making the festival sound so fun I just had to get down here as soon as I could! Sorry I didn't tell you, but you seemed pretty busy talking about magic and trolls and stuff to hear me."

"Wait, so _this_ is Olaf?" Eugene asks with an incredulous look.

Olaf…

"Yea! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman exclaimed with a big smile.

Olaf…

"I'm good, thanks." Eugene inched away from the enthusiastic snowman.

Olaf…

"Wait, what did you mean when you said Elsa has gotten _better_ at sculpting?" Rapunzel asked. "Do you know Elsa?"

Olaf…

"Uh-huh. She built me!"

"OLAF! Of course! How could I have forgotten!?" Anna exclaimed, earning looks from everyone. "Olaf was the name of the snowman Elsa and I made when we were kids! I knew you remembered us!"

Elsa and Olaf were just looking at her with blank stares, while Rapunzel and Eugene were looking concerned. The three children were confused and kept switching their gaze between Elsa and Anna.

Finally, Olaf tried to discretely whisper to Elsa, though it was very obvious and everyone heard what he said. "Do you know what she's talking about?" Elsa shook her head no. "Me neither."

Anna hopes were dashed with those words. This was proving harder and harder with each passing second. How could Elsa not remember when they built Olaf together? Yes, it had been a long time ago but Anna was able to remember him, and she was never really known for her memory.

An awkward silence threatened to settle in on the group, were it not for the ignorance of young Ingrid. "Did you like the festival, Olaf?" She asked the snowman.

He turned to her quickly, a beaming smile once again on his face. "Oh yea! There were so many colors and sounds and people and things. It was great! Come on, there was this one guy who was letting people hit pins with balls and would give them prizes if they knocked all the pins." Olaf began waddling in the direction of the game station, followed by the children and Elsa. Leaving Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene and the four sculptures.

Anna's shoulders slumped and her face fell. She felt almost like crying she was so depressed. Her big sister had come home after a decade and she didn't even recognize her anymore. She didn't recognize anyone. Half the time Elsa acted like some overgrown child, always excited about something but never going against the one she viewed as her father. The other half she was an animal, hissing and snarling with savage ferocity. She was completely unpredictable and very, very dangerous.

Anna was beginning to wonder if she even _could_ remember anything.

A soft hand on her shoulder pulled Anna out of her depressing thoughts. She turned her head to see the face of her cousin Rapunzel, smiling down at her reassuringly. Anna reaches up and squeezes her cousin's hand, grateful for the physical contact.

"Don't worry, Anna." She tells her. "I 'm sure Elsa will remember you in time. Just try to be patient, okay?"

Anna sniffs once before offering a small nod. "Okay."

"Good. Now come on you two, she's gaining ground and we need to catch up." Eugene says, walking off in the direction of Elsa, Olaf and the children.

Anna and Rapunzel jog up to him, and together the three set off to find their charge.

* * *

**Author's Note: God damn this one took some time huh? The mood changed a lot from what I originally intended. Don't worry, the next chapter will have all the dawww moments of Elsa playing with the kids, don't you worry.**

**Also, as this one is less thought out in my head so if any of you have ideas I would glad to look them over. Just PM the ideas or put them in a review.**

**As always: Please follow, fav, and review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Arrangements and Lunch

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen, they belong to their respective companies.**

**Merry late Christmas and a happy new year!**

**I am dreadfully SORRY! I've been having trouble with this chapter, mainly due to the heavy amount of exposition needed, and I despise exposition! On another note: All story ideas will herby not be posted with the chapters and will now be found on my profile page. I am only giving out the information pertaining to what universe it will be in and a brief teaser, so don't expect a big description.**

**Also probably should have told you guys this; on average, big sisters are 6 foot 10 inches tall. Elsa is 8 inches shorter than normal sisters. Just wantedto clear that up, on to the story.**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake 2**

**Chapter Five: Arrangements and Lunch**

"…_and then we ended up here. The rest you already know."_ Delta finished.

He had been spending the last two hours writing down all he knew about Rapture, its history, and his connection with Elsa to the king and queen.

Their reactions were somewhat… expected, to say the least.

At first, they were amazed and shocked when he explained that Rapture laid at the bottom of the ocean. The queen asked if they used magic to build it, Delta told her that magic had no involvement in its construction, further aweing them. He wrote how it was built for people who did not want to be restrained by morals, gods, and governments, and how they were free to do nearly anything they wanted.

Then he mentioned the civil war.

Delta himself wasn't completely sure about what actually caused the Rapture Civil War, but he knew that it was what turned the once magnificent city into the hellish mockery it was today. He played a few of the audio diaries he had found when in Rapture that pertained to the subject matter, (ignoring the looks of shock when the devices began speaking).

They asked why and how this could have happened. Delta's only response was that the lower class rose up against the upper class and the ensuing violence engulfed Rapture in flames.

He went on to the real distinction about Rapture. ADAM.

Delta wasn't surprised by their initial reaction to his explanation. A substance that gave you powers many believed belonged only fiction. Such a thing would make anyone do a double take, and the monarchs were no exceptions.

He explained that both his and Elsa's powers were the result of plasmids, ADAM cocktails designed to let people perform amazing feats. Delta noticed that the king and queen looked at each other for a moment after he wrote this, their eyes full of doubt, concern, and fear. The king asked if plasmids were difficult to control, seemingly worried that he or Elsa may hurt someone by accident. Delta told them that plasmids were very easy to use and control, making them let out breaths of relief.

This relief was broken, when he explained that ADAM was a very dangerous and addictive substance. Constantly using it eventually resulted in a person's mental and physical deterioration, turning them into psychotic maniacs who would think of nothing except getting more ADAM. He told them that these mindless monsters made up almost all of Rapture's surviving population.

Though visibly disturbed by this information, the king told Delta that they still wished to know where Elsa fit into all this and if she would one day go mad like the splicers. Delta hesitated for a moment at his request. It was no secret that many if not all the people of Rapture viewed both the big daddies and their charges as abominations and monsters. If he explained what Elsa had become, would they to treat her like a monster, Hating and shunning her simply for who she was?

If they did, then Delta would protect Elsa from them. He would do what any loving father would do to protect his child.

But… there was still the possibility that they would accept Elsa despite what she has become.

Delta would have to take that chance.

He wrote down that ADAM was collected from a type of sea slug found on the ocean floor. The slug naturally produced ADAM, but not at a fast enough rate to meet the rising demand for plasmids and tonics. Then one day, the scientists of Rapture discovered a way to greatly increase the amount of ADAM the slugs produced.

Implanting them in a host body.

To say the king and queen were revolted was an understatement, and it only worsened when he wrote down that the only viable hosts were little girls.

Delta wrote that the child would be taken, have a slug attached to her stomach, brainwashed, and then told to head out into the streets of Rapture to gather ADAM from the corpses of splicers by drinking the ADAM rich blood within the dead bodies .

He told them that Elsa had become one such child.

The queen brought her hands up to her mouth when she finished reading. Sobs rocked her body as tears streamed down her face, smearing her make-up. The king hugged his wife, trying to calm her down, but Delta could see tears in his eyes too.

He waited until they had both calm down to continue with his story. Thankfully, they seemed to relax when he told them that the slug in her body made her almost immune to the negative effects of the substance.

Delta went on to tell them that these girls were constantly targeted by splicers for the ADAM in their bodies, and how big daddies, like himself, were created to become their bodyguards when they went out in search of gene altering liquid.

He told them that big daddies went through their own version of alteration and brainwashing, becoming little more than mindless thralls whose only goal is to protect the girl by his side. Delta explained that he was an exception to this rule, as he was the first successful big daddy to be used and had many of the limiters on his mind removed when he was revived.

The two monarchs were confused by his word choice, and asked what he meant by 'revived'. He told them that he had been killed, ten years ago.

Delta explained that his second daughter, Eleanor, was the daughter of Sofia Lamb. Lamb wanted her daughter back, and to do it she used a hypnosis plasmid to force Delta shoot himself in the head, then made off with Eleanor.

They just sat there for a while, reeling from the news he told them. Then, the king looked at Delta with anger in his eyes, and Delta knew exactly why he was glaring at him.

He had left little Elsa to fend for herself for ten years…

Delta was angry and disgusted by himself just as much as the king before him. He had failed both his daughters, leaving one in the hands of a madwoman and the other all alone. He still couldn't forgive himself for what suffering both went through because of his absence.

The king looked ready to shout at Delta, but the voice of Queen Elana abruptly asking how his revival came to be, cut off her husband's words before they were even uttered.

Delta was thankful for her interruption. His inability to speak made communicating hard enough, trying to calm down an angry parent using only written words as a means of defense would be next to impossible.

Instead of writing the explanation down, Delta took out the audio diary Eleanor had made detailing her connection to the little sisters and how she used this to bring him back. Once it finished playing, he wrote down that a vita-chamber was an experimental machine that allowed people to be brought back to life if they died of trauma. Again, they were awed and confused by the devices he spoke of.

Delta went on to describe his journey through Rapture to save Eleanor from her mother. Waking up after ten years of being dead, meeting Brigid Tenenbaum and Augustus Sinclair. Reuniting with Elsa after her decade long isolation. Traveling through the dying city, overcoming each obstacle before them. Finding Eleanor, freeing her from the clutches of her mother, and trying to escape the city only to end up on the top of a mountain overlooking Arendelle. And of course, how he freed every little sister they came across in their search for Eleanor.

The last part brought forth the question that Delta had been anticipating since he wrote the first letter upon the first piece of paper.

If the little sisters could be freed from their indoctrinated state, why hadn't he done so with Elsa?

Delta told them that the slug had been a part of Elsa for too long, and that any attempt to remove it would result in her death. With or without the plasmid.

Again, they were shocked and horrified beyond words. Tears rolled down the queen's eyes once more as her husband tried to calm her down again.

The king then looked at Delta, his eyes filled with sorrow and grief. "Elsa is lost to us, then?" He asked in a cracked voice. "She will never remember us or see us as her parents?"

Delta was unsure how to answer that. Eleanor had been rehabilitated from her blissful trance by Sofia and Gil Alexander without the use of the plasmid. But she remembered only bits and pieces of her life as a child, and only her time as a little sister. Delta himself had no idea how they were able to achieve this, and seriously doubted that it would work on Elsa.

Unlike her sister, Eleanor had not gone through the traumatic experience of watching the perfect world around her break and tear itself apart to reveal the ugly and terrifying truth that was Rapture. Delta was honestly surprised Elsa had any shred of sanity left in her broken mind, but he was forever thankful for it.

Could they still bring back her memories though? It might be possible, but Delta was no psychologist. He was only an expert in killing and protecting.

"_I do not know."_ He wrote down. _"There might be a way to restore her memories, but I do not know how. I am sorry."_

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sir." Queen Elana said with a sad but thankful smile. "Though for only a short while, you provided our daughter with the love and attention she so justly deserved. That she sought you out after so many years proves that you are who she sees as her parent and guardian."

"You have my thanks as well, Delta." King Robert said. "And though it pains and angers me to know that our child has been subject to these… these atrocities, I am thankful to know that she has someone who loves her as much as we do."

Delta nodded to both of them, as he could not think of how to respond to their words. He had not anticipated them to be so… accepting of his story, nor Elsa's condition. _"Is it alright for me to ask you a question?"_ He wrote, the two nodded yes. _"Why did neither of you look surprised when Elsa or I used our plasmids?"_

They tensed after reading his inquiry. They again stared each other in the eye, before the king let out a tired sigh and turned to face Delta. "Elsa… already had the ability to conjure and control ice, long before her disappearance." He told Delta.

Delta was shocked. From what little he knew that should have been impossible. The only thing that could allow her to do such things was ADAM, and that was all the way down on the sea floor inside those slugs. Had the surface dwellers here encountered the slugs at some point in time? Had a slug washed up on the beach and bitten Elsa when she was a small child? How could this be possible?

"_How?"_ Was the only thing Delta could ask.

"Elsa was born with magical powers over snow and ice." The queen answered. "Ever since she was a baby, she could summon bursts of snowflakes and small gusts of cold wind."

"Her powers grew with her." The king then spoke. "By the time she was five years old she could cover her entire bedroom floor with ice and several inches of snow."

"But then, ten years ago, something happened." Robert went on, his voice growing with regret and sorrow. "Elsa and Anna were playing in the ballroom late at night, when Elsa accidently struck Anna in the head with her powers."

"We took her to… to some magical experts who were able to save her, but had to erase all her memories about Elsa's powers." The queen took over again. "They warned us that fear would make her powers become uncontrollable and dangerous. So… with heavy hearts, we reduced the castle staff, closed the castle gates, and hid Elsa's powers from everyone. Including her sister."

"Then one day, she just… vanished." The king concluded. "We searched everywhere for her, but found nothing. After a year of fruitless searching… we assumed the worst."

Now it was Delta's turn to be awed. Though he seriously doubted that she actually possessed magic, it did shed some light Elsa's unique use of the winter blast plasmid, and how she was able to create living snowmen, a feat no one else could replicate.

But a shadow of rage lingered in his mind. Though they had their daughter's best interests at heart, their isolation of Elsa was all too similar to Sofia Lamb's treatment of Eleanor. Audio logs of the past revealed that Sofia forbid Eleanor from playing with or even seeing other children, her reasoning being they lived in a "dog eat dog world". Little Eleanor was not deterred in her search for friends, however, and was able to sneak out of her home on a regular basis to meet with other children.

Did the King and Queen forbid Elsa from playing with her sister too? Did they fear her more than love her?

"_Did Elsa have a say in this?"_ He wrote down, _"Did you force her to stay in her room?"_

"No!" The queen exclaimed abruptly before calming down. "No. she willing agreed to it. Elsa was completely terrified by the thought of hurting Anna again, or anyone else for that matter. We were the only ones she had regular contact with, a part from a few of the maids."

Delta let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The last thing he wanted to hear was that Elsa's parents had forcefully forbidden her from interacting with other people.

'_But how did she end up all the way down in Rapture?'_ Delta wrought his thought down on the word covered paper and turned it to Robert and Elana.

"As I said before, we don't know." Robert replied. "She just up and disappeared. There was no note, no missing items, not even an open window. She was just gone."

A silence settled in after he spoke, neither side quite sure how to continue the conversation. Then Elana spoke up. "Sir Delta, if I may ask, what will you do now that you have reached the surface?" She asked.

Delta thought about her question. Honestly, he didn't have a plan for his life on the surface, other than spend time with his daughters and have his… condition taken care of. Sinclair might have helped him after that, he was a good man when it came down to it, he'd probably set Delta and his daughters up with the best place money could buy.

If he was only alive…

"_I am not sure what I will do now."_ He wrote down. _"But at the moment, I would like to relax. After that, I will look for a place where Elsa and I can live peacefully."_

Quickly after reading his answer, the queen looked up at Delta. "Why not live here, with us?" She offered suddenly. "Arendelle is one of the most peaceful kingdoms in the world, and our people are very accepting… given time."

"Elana is right, we are a peaceful and prosperous nation." Robert added. "The only other place that rivals Arendelle in these regards is our sister kingdom of Corona, across the sea."

Delta could tell they had ulterior motive for suggesting he and Elsa stay in Arendelle. They wanted her back. He could see it, deep in their eyes, even though he told them Elsa thought of Delta as her real father and that there was little to no chance of her ever remembering her old life, they were holding onto the hope that through some miracle she would.

But he saw something else in their eyes, something he'd seen a million times throughout his life in Rapture. He saw it in the eyes of every splicer that he killed. And though it was small, he could still see it.

Fear…

Despite their obvious love for Elsa they feared her. The way their addressed her powers over ice showed that. Delta knew they had her best intentions at heart, but if Elsa had not disappeared the years she'd spent in her room would have driven her to the brink. At least in Rapture she had her sisters, they were probably what kept Elsa from turning into an animal for the past decade, that and her burning hatred for Sofia Lamb.

Would they continue to fear Elsa if he accepted their invitation to stay? Delta did not know. But he had nowhere else to go.

"_I will consider your offer to stay, but until then, I require a place where Elsa and I may rest. Are there any local establishments that could take us in?"_ He wrote down after much thought, deciding to see what would happen after enough time has passed before deciding the next course of action.

"What about here, in the castle?" Queen Elana offered after reading his response. "We have plenty of room to spare despite our guests, it would be much safer than staying at one of the local inns, and you would not need to spend a single coin."

They weren't giving up. Despite himself, Delta was feeling threatened by their persistence. Elsa was his daughter as much she was theirs, and he was not about to lose her again.

It was more than the bond he shared with her that influenced his refusal to give her up, however. He loved Elsa. She and Eleanor were everything to Delta, they were the only ones he could hold onto. They both called him father, after ten years they still called him father, they still cared for him.

But Eleanor was gone now, and unlike before, he had absolutely no idea where she or the other little sisters ended up. All he had now was Elsa.

And Delta would be damned before letting her go.

He was almost tempted to deny their offer, find some inn to take them in, stay there a few days, and then head off to find a place where he and Elsa could live peacefully.

But if he learned anything from his time in Rapture, it was never look a gift horse in the mouth. You took what you could get, whenever you could get it. Delta made an exception to this rule when it came to dealing with the little sisters, but besides that he did whatever he could to get supplies.

It was unlikely they would be admitted by any of the local hotels and inns due to their appearance, and Delta doubted an opportunity like this would present itself again to them in the future.

Delta sighed heavily in his helmet. _"I accept your offer."_ He wrote.

* * *

"And we have a winner!" The game man announced. "Here you go, young lady." He said as he handed Elsa a brightly colored doll, which she accepted with a thankful chirp.

Elsa was having so much fun! The festival was full of all manner of games, some she had never seen before, and instead of vending machines they had real people making and selling delicious treats that's very smell made her mouth water.

It had been a bit… frustrating at first, given that the people wouldn't accept the money her papa had given her. Luckily, that problem was resolved quickly when Rapunzel gave them a few gold coins. The brunette then told Elsa that coins were what was used as money here, not dollar bills. Rapunzel handed Elsa a small bag of coins for her and the children to spend on games.

That had been about two hours ago, since then, Elsa had been winning almost every game she tried and had her basket stuffed to the brim with all manner of knickknacks. She wouldn't keep them herself however, she would give them to her three little friends: Ingrid, Heather and Anders.

Except for that neat snow globe she won in the hammer bell game. That would be her gift to papa.

She was not alone in her merriment. The three children and Olaf were also having a boatload of fun. They were playing just as many games as Elsa was, and though they didn't win all the games they tried, they were still enjoying themselves immensely. Olaf wasn't even making people scream in horror anymore, they just gave him weird looks as he waddled from stall to stall with Elsa and the children.

Her older chaperons, however, weren't as carefree as the little ones were. Rapunzel and Eugene were having fun, yes, but it seemed a lot of their time was spent trying to cheer up Anna, but it yielded little success.

The redhead had been depressed ever since she randomly declared that Elsa remembered her because of Olaf or… something. Perhaps she finally realized that Elsa wasn't her long-lost sister and had given up on her silly mission to somehow make Elsa remember her.

It was completely ridiculous. You can't remember someone you've never met.

"Wow, Elsa! You're really, really good at this!" Olaf praised with a big, buck-toothed grin. "You can barely keep all those toys in the basket there are so many."

"Yeah, how're you so good at these games? Nobody in the whole kingdom has ever won that many prizes in one day!" Ingrid exclaimed excitedly, still holding the little ballerina Elsa had made her, along with a doll similar to the one Elsa just won, only it had a pink dress and Elsa's wore a blue one.

Elsa smiled at Ingrid's question, she knew why she was so good at these games. A lot of them required precision, concentration, and sometimes strength to win, and Elsa had been honing these attributes ever since she could first fight off splicers. Also she'd get bored sometimes, and throwing a giant ice ball at stacked up frozen splicers was really fun, (just like the milk-bottle game, only bigger and messier).

Elsa couldn't answer, of course, so she just gave the little girl a shrug.

_GGRRGGRGUGLE_

Elsa blushed at the sudden noise before looking down at her belly. She could feel the slug inside her wriggle and writhe irritably from her stomach's growling. She hadn't eaten since the last break she and her papa took when they were hiking down the mountain last night.

Olaf began giggling when he heard her stomach's demand for food. "What was that funny sound? Why'd your belly make that gurglely noise, Elsa?"

"Silly Olaf, Elsa's tummy is saying it's hungry!" Ingrid said with a giggle of her own. "Are you hungry, Elsa?"

Elsa nodded yes. Smiling, Ingrid then turned towards the three royals, "Princess Anna! Princess Rapunzel! Prince Eugene! Elsa's hungry, can we have lunch now?" The little girl called out.

"Okay Ingrid!" Rapunzel called back. "You and the others go find a place for us to sit and we'll go get some food."

"Got it!" the small girl replied. "Come on, Elsa," she said, pulling the big sister by the hand, "we need to find a good table."

Elsa, Olaf and the three children arrived at a large open space filled with wooden tables and benches. There were a lot of people already sitting down and enjoying a wide variety of foods, most of which Elsa had only seen in posters plastering the walls of Rapture.

"Ingrid, over there's a good spot!" Heather pointed to one of the tables which had enough room for their party of eight near its end. "Hurry, before someone takes it!"

The three children run towards the spot, intent on claiming it, leaving Olaf and Elsa in the dust. The small snowman waddles towards the kids as quickly as his stubby legs can carry him, but Elsa takes a different approach.

Elsa bends her knees, lowers herself to the ground, and leaps up into the air. She hears gasps and coughs of surprise as she soars through the air and lands right at the end of the table with a muffled _pumff_ as she landed on the snow covered ground and a brief clattering from the many toys stuffed in her basket.

The three children had stopped in their tracks and were now staring dumbly at Elsa. Olaf caught up with them, panting his nonexistent lungs out. "Man, I'm out of shape!" He panted. "What's everybody looking at?"

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Ingrid shouted before zipping over to Elsa with stars in her eyes. "How'd you jump so high? Did you use your magic? What kind of spell did you use? Can you teach me how to do it too? Pleeeeeaaaaasssssee?" She just kept firing away with question after question, Elsa was actually worried she'd forget to take a breath of air.

"She can't talk, remember?" Anders said as he, Heather and Olaf walked up to take their seats at the table.

Ingrid visibly deflated. "Oh, right." She said with a blush on her cherubic face. She quickly apologized before taking a seat next to heather and Anders on the left side of the table, while Olaf took a seat on the right side.

Elsa decided she liked where she was standing and summoned a chair of ice for her to sit on. She then took off her basket and began giving each of the children several of the toys she had won. They thanked her with happy smiles, (save Anders who seemed embarrassed when she gave him his share of the toys) and placed them on the ground behind them.

Elsa puts her hand against the snow globe, and freezes it in place just like her helmet before putting the basket back on her back.

The five of them waited patiently for the others to arrive with the food. To pass the time, Elsa started a game of patty-cake with Ingrid, while Heather and Anders looked over the many toys Elsa had given them.

Olaf preoccupied himself by laying down on his back and looking up at the many puffy white things in the sky.

'_I can't wait to try surface food.'_ Elsa thought as the patty-cake game went on. _'I wonder if it will be as tasty as ADAM.'_

For the past decade, Elsa had been living off whatever she could find. She mostly lived off the food stored in the vending machines found throughout the department store. But once those ran out, she was forced to venture out of her safe haven and into the rest of Rapture. Before she acquired her suit, she did this using a bathysphere to ferry herself from one building to another.

But when Sofia Lamb took over, Elsa faced a serious problem. Several years into her reign as "the Mother of the Rapture Family" doctor Lamb had torpedoes armed and ready to sink any and all unauthorized bathyspheres, including Elsa's. If it wasn't for her regenerative abilities or that she was near a docking bay when the torpedo hit, Elsa would have been as good as dead. But the loss of her bathysphere had left Elsa stranded in a place called Fort Frolic, one of the few areas not subject to Lamb's law.

Elsa lived in Fort Frolic for over four months, under the deranged watch of its ruler, Sander Cohen. Cohen was amazed by Elsa's ability to create, and despite voicing his distaste for her appearance, he took a shining to her. She made dozens upon dozens of ice sculptures for him, froze splicers in intricate poises, and other insane works of art, so that he wouldn't have her killed in an extremely gruesome and artistic fashion. He even took to calling her "Little Snowflake" and would constantly voice his approval of her works over the intercom system.

Then, one day, Lamb sent one of the fallen sisters to Fort Frolic.

Elsa heard the sister long before she saw her, and when she did, she couldn't make heads or tails of her. She looked like a big daddy, but had a gatherer's needle strapped to her arm. The fallen sister only hesitated for a moment though, and charged Elsa with a blood curdling shriek.

The ensuing fight lasted for what must have been hours, thanks to both combatants' regeneration and plasmids. It finally ended when Elsa electrocuted the sister in a puddle of water, then freezing her in a block of ice. With her opponent subdued, Elsa was about to shatter her into a million pieces when a thought entered her mind. The sister was wearing a suit similar to the big daddies, if it functioned the same way that meant she could travel throughout Rapture without the aid of a bathysphere.

So instead of shattering the sister, Elsa kept her in the ice for a full day, to make sure all the oxygen in her tank had run out, before thawing her out. Once Elsa was sure she was dead, she took the armor for herself. But not before using some of the paint lying around to… personalize it.

Sander Cohen was sad to see her leave, and he told her she was free to visit him again whenever she wanted.

She did visit from time to time, but those were few and far between. Elsa did not dislike Mr. Cohen, but she was still wary of him. He was very unstable, even by Rapture standards. Anyone who questioned his work was cut down brutally by either his splicer minions or the security system.

It was times like those where Elsa was glad she couldn't talk.

Elsa's stomach growled again. She hoped the others would be here with food soon.

* * *

"Cheer up, Anna. She'll remember you." Rapunzel told her cousin as the three walked towards the picnic area with festival faire food in hand.

Anna just sighed depressingly.

"Sheesh, she's more depressed than you were when you first left your tower." Eugene said semi-jokingly.

"You're not helping, Eugene." Rapunzel said with a glare.

"Hey, I'm an ex-thief, not a guidance counselor." He countered.

"No, guys, it's fine, really." Anna said, not wanting them to have another argument. "I'm sure she'll remember on her own time."

Even though she said that, Anna wasn't sure anymore. Elsa had shown no signs of remembering Anna or their parents, and seemed dead set on the idea that Delta was her father.

Maybe Anna was wrong about the strange man. The ice sculptures Elsa made all showed him being caring and protective of Elsa and the other girl. Maybe he had found Elsa and taken her in. Maybe she had lost her memory because of an accident and not Delta. Maybe Anna was wrong about him.

But then why couldn't she talk? Why was she dressed like some kind of monster? Why did she have magic powers over ice and lightning? Why did she take joy in killing? Why did her eyes glow blue?

There were so many questions flying through her head. None of which she could get answers for since Elsa couldn't tal-

"I just had an idea!" Anna said abruptly, a big smile on her face.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked, glad to see her cousin in high spirits again.

"Remember in the courtyard, how Delta wrote things down to talk?" Anna said, earning a nod from both. "I'll just ask Elsa to do the same thing!"

"That's… actually not a bad idea." Eugene said.

"It's a wonderful idea, Anna." Rapunzel praised.

"Alright then, that's go!" With newfound enthusiasm made her way to the picnic area with her visiting relatives bringing up the rear.

They arrived at the picnic area and quickly spotted Elsa, (her appearance making her stand out more than a sore thumb). They walked over to where she and the others were sitting and were noticed by Heather before long. The girl nudged the boy next to her, and Elsa and Ingrid ceased playing patty-cake to look up at the approaching royals and the food they brought.

Olaf just continued to look up at the clouds.

"Grubs here, dig in!" Eugene said, laying three mutton legs on the table, followed by two pies and some vegetables from Rapunzel, and several different sandwiches and chocolate candies from Anna.

"Thank you!" The three children said before digging into the food on the table. Elsa looked unsure for a moment before picking up one of the mutton legs and sniffing it. She took a small bite of it before her eyes went wide and she took a bigger bite out of the meat and started chewing with a happy smile on her face.

Anna settled with one of the sandwiches she had brought, while Rapunzel and Ingrid shared one of the pies. Eugene and Anders were chowing down on the other two mutton legs, and Heather was content with the vegetables and a sandwich.

Olaf finally sat up from his cloud watching and decided to instead watch everyone else eat.

"… Olaf, do you uh, want something?" Eugene asked, apparently disturbed by the snowman's vacant stare.

"Nah, I'm good. OH, OH, OH, I would like a nose." He said, earning a stare from the ex-thief.

"Well… We forgot to get some drinks. If you could go get us some hot chocolate, I think I can hook you up with a nose." The goateed man said with a grin.

Olaf had stars in his beady eyes. "Really?"

"Yup! Now here's the money, go find the hot chocolate stall and bring us all back a cup, okay?" Eugene said, handing the snowman the money.

Olaf smiled up at him with an overly dramatic expression. "I won't let you down!" and he ran off back into the sea of stands and stalls.

Eugene let out a relived sigh. "_Pheew_! Man that thing is creepy."

"_Ah-hem!_"

The three royals looked over to see Elsa giving Eugene the stink eye before pointing at her nose with a half-eaten mutton leg then in the direction that Olaf went in. She then pointed at Eugene with her free hand, which had little currents of lightning traveling around her extended finger.

Eugene seemed to get the message and quickly threw his arms up. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm gonna give him a nose, don't worry. See?" He held up a large carrot that had been among the vegetables. "I've got it right here. You can't have a snowman without a carrot nose."

Elsa just looked at him for a moment longer before lowering her hand and returning to her mutton leg. Eugene gave another relieved sigh and went back to his own mutton.

A few minutes passed when Anna felt a nudge to her side and looked over to see Rapunzel gesturing to Elsa with her eyes. Anna gave a silent _oh _before swallowing what was in her mouth and addressing Elsa.

"Sooo… Elsa." The blue-eyed girl looked up from her meal. "Since you can't talk, do you think you could maybe write words down like Delta did in the courtyard?" She asked with hopeful eyes and a smile.

Elsa blinked at her a few times before shaking her head 'no'.

Anna and Rapunzel frowned, and were about to ask why she couldn't when Heather interrupted them. "Why can't you talk, Elsa? Did something really bad happen?" She asked.

Elsa turned her eyes to Heather and gave her a single nod. "What happened?" The young girl asked, her question making everyone look at Elsa.

Elsa looked thoughtful for a moment, then placed her hands over her eyes, the fingers spread wide so she see through them. After a few seconds, she removed her hands from her face very quickly before placing them back over her eyes again. She did this a few more times, which time the hands would stay off for longer, until Elsa removed them one final time and didn't put them back over her eyes.

Confused looks and silence were the only responses Anna and the others could give Elsa. Out of all the strange gestures, this one was the strangest so far. Was she trying to say she went blind then regained her sight over time or something? Was it code for something? What did it have to do with her not being able to talk?

There were so many questions to be answered.

"Hey guys!" The giddy voice of Olaf made everyone turn to see him walking over to them with a large tray of wooden flagons filled with hot coco held over his head. "I found the hot chocolate!"

Olaf quickly made his way up to the group and began handing everyone a flagon. "One for you, and one for you, and one for you, and one for you, and one for you, and for you, and one for you, and one for me!" He held up his own hot chocolate flagon, "Cheers!"

"Olaf, wait! You can't drink that!" Anna said as she took the flagon from his hands. "Don't you know what hot things do to snow?!"

"Nope!" He admitted with such carefree ignorance, Anna might have found it funny. "But it can't be anything bad. Look at how much Elsa's enjoying it!"

"Wha-" before Anna could get a word in edge wise, the flagon she had taken from Olaf was torn out of her hand and into Elsa's grip before she brought it up to her mouth with such speed Anna almost missed the motion.

Elsa gulped the drink down like it was going out of style, soft brown trails of coco flowed down from the corners of her mouth as she chugged it. When Elsa finally removed the flagon from her lips, she let out a loud, content sigh and had a great big smile on her face. Elsa then looked down at her now empty flagon and whined sadly, the smile on her face contorting into an expression of great depression as she stared into the empty flagon.

Anna suddenly remembered that both she and her sister had a great affinity for chocolate. And despite being gone in some unknown land, Elsa still had the same cravings she had as a child. Seeing this, an idea popped into Anna's head. It was a slim chance, but perhaps she could win over some of Elsa's trust by using the chocolate treats they had bought.

With an innocent smile on her face, Anna grabbed the treats and presented them to her older sister. "Here you go, Elsa." She said grinning. "Try some of these. They're just as tasty as hot chocolate, and I'm sure yo-"

Whatever words she would have said were lost to her as she watched Elsa snatch the chocolates out of her hands and gorge on them viscously. All the chocolate was either covering her face or inside her stomach in under five seconds. Elsa licked her gloved fingers clean before looking hopefully at Anna, her blue eyes practically begging for more chocolate.

'_Oh dear.'_ Was all Anna's mind could come up with when it realized what she had done.

"Why do I have a feeling that we are going to be roped into something either unpleasant, annoying or both?" Eugene asked his wife as the two scooted away from the chocolate faced Elsa.

"Hey Eugene, can I have my nose now?" Olaf said, completely unaware of the situation that had befallen them.

* * *

Whilst the young ones enjoyed themselves and the adults discussed the past, present and future, a consciousness stirred awake in one of the castle guestrooms. He groaned as he sat himself up in the bed that had awoken in, disoriented and sore.

His head was pounding like a gong. He groaned, and brought his hand up to his face in hopes that his hand may help alleviate some of the pain. He stopped when saw that his wrist was bandaged with a splint on it.

He was confused and worried. What had happened to him? Why was his head hurting so much? Why did he have a bandage and splint on his right hand? Why was he in his bed? And where was-

His eyes went wide. That thing! That magic monster that had attacked the castle! It had done this to him! He remembered trying to strike the monster with his sword, only for it to grab his hand and break his wrist, then knock him out with a knee to his face.

Rage overcame him. How dare that freak attack him! He was a prince! And no one strikes a prince (least of all him), and gets away with it.

Especially a prince trying to win the heart of a dim-witted princess…

* * *

**Author's Note: Ominous yet obvious. Who could this prince be? Stanley Poole? Andrew Ryan? Perhaps it is traveling Oaken! Anyway, I am SUPER sorry I was late with this. Weather's been shitting and shitty weather makes me lazy. Also Christmas happened. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Stay tuned for what happens next. Espionage, sugar crazed big sister, revealed secrets, and quite possibly…HAM. Also a dinner.**

**As always please fav, follow, and review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Power of Words

**I do not own Frozen or BioShock they belong to their respective companies.**

**Not my best chapter. Was experiencing serious writer's block. I am deeply sorry that after so long, all I could come up with is this half-assed chapter. Really sorry.**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake 2**

**Chapter Six: Power of Words**

"This way please, sir." Said Gerda, as she led Delta through the halls of the castle. "Your rooms are just ahead."

After Delta had agreed to stay within the castle walls, the king had summoned Gerda to lead him to his and Elsa's rooms. Though Delta would have preferred he and Elsa share a room, he did not voice, (or in this case, write), his disproval of the arrangement.

He was unusually tired after the day's events, which surprised the old protector. Delta had cleared entire blocks of splicers back in Rapture with only feeling a little fatigue, but for some reason he found explaining things to people was more taxing than killing a dozen splicer brutes.

Perhaps the anxiety he felt when he was chasing after Elsa was also a factor in this. Being a father is tiring work, especially when your daughter is targeted by insane drug-fiends bent on ripping her stomach open. Of course Delta needn't worry about his daughter's safety since she was a big sister, along with the fact they were now on the surface, far away from any splicers desperate enough to attack them.

As the servant escorted Delta towards his and Elsa's quarters, he noticed they, (more specifically _he_), were being watched.

Big daddies were never known for being light-footed, and Delta was no exception. His loud, heavy footsteps echoed through the halls, alerting anyone below and on the floor of his presence. The guests who had not left for the fair peeked out of their doors to look at him, while any staff in the hallway stopped their chores to gawk at the diving-suit clad man before Gerda snapped at them to get back to work. Delta could hear the murmuring whispers of those he passed, but could not make them out.

He did not need to however, he could already guess what they were saying.

"_Look at that __**thing**__, its massive!"_

"_**It**__ will kill us the first chance it gets!"_

"_Such a repulsive __**creature**__. Why is it being allowed inside the castle?"_

"_It shouldn't be near people. It should be where all __**beasts**__ belong, in a cage."_

Insults have never affected Delta. He was used to them. After all, he was most certainly, a monster, in many aspects of the term.

Intimidating, powerful, and dangerous were only a few of the words Delta could use to describe himself and others like him. He could make splicers flee in terror with just a rev of his drill, or make them soil themselves from hearing his characteristic whale-like groan. He was _made_ into a monster.

But even a monster had a weakness.

Delta's was his daughters, (now _daughter_).

Elsa was literally the only thing keeping Delta from slipping into a coma or falling prey to the madness that had ensnared so many of the Alpha series protectors. He had not mentioned the link they shared to the monarchs, and for good reasons.

One: it would only serve to alienate him and Elsa even further from the surface dwellers.

And two: He did not want them to think it might provide them with a way to _free_ Elsa from her condition.

They were both kind and accepting people, no question at all. But the time spent in Rapture had made Delta cautious of anyone who wasn't a splicer. Anyone who had survived Rapture without becoming a splicer was a resourceful, cunning, and dangerous person. They all wanted something, an obvious example being that wretched weasel of a man, Stanley Poole. Though he was by no means dangerous, Poole had used Delta and Elsa to do his dirty work in return for them to earn passage out of Dionysus Park.

Delta knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth, only when the giver isn't looking.

He had even been wary of Tenenbaum and Sinclair when he first met them. But he soon discovered the doctor's reason for fighting Lamb, and that Sinclair was more than just a con-man looking to turn a profit. They helped him through the Rapture nightmare, they were allies he knew he could trust with not just his life, but those of his daughters.

The same could not be said about the king and queen however. He barely knew them. But they wanted Elsa back, and he wasn't about to give them any ideas on how they could _save_ her, aside from restoring her already shattered memory.

They might be good people, but if Delta told them he would die if Elsa's heart stopped beating, he feared they might resort to Sofia Lamb's method of separation.

And no matter how unlikely it was to happen, Delta wasn't about to take such a risk with people he had only met hours ago.

"Here we are, sir." Gerda said as she stopped in between two doors. "These are yours and Lady Elsa's rooms."

The left door was decorated with many blue diamonds and swirls that complimented the white background marvelously. The door to the right held similar symbols, but less numeral and colored brown instead.

He could already guess which one Elsa's was.

Gerda opened the door on the right and ushered Delta inside. It was a very spacious room, similar to the suites of Olympus Heights, and just as extravagant. A king-sized bed with a canopy took up a majority of the right side of the room with a trunk resting at its end, several dressers were set about here and there, a smaller brown door faced towards the bed, another door, this one white, stood on the wall right of the brown one, a desk and chair sat near the massive triangle window, and a large red velvet chair sat in the corner, big enough for even Delta to sit on.

'_This must be what it was like to live the good life in Rapture.'_ Delta thought to himself as he explored the room. He went up to the desk and found a large stack of paper along with several quills and inkwells occupying its space.

"If there is anything at all that you require, please don't hesitate to ask." Gerda said courteously, before closing the door and leaving.

She seemed less intimated by Delta than the rest of the castle inhabitants, or maybe she was just better at concealing her emotions than the others. Either way, Delta was happy that she was more civil towards him.

Delta walked over to the two smaller doors and opened the white one first. Inside was a lavish bathroom, complete with toilet, sink, mirror, and bathtub. He closed the bathroom door and opened the brown one next, revealing a large closet space within, filled with empty shelves, drawers, hooks, and stands.

'_This is a safe spot to store my weapons while we're here.'_ Delta thought to himself. _'And I'd probably look less terrifying if I wasn't armed to the teeth.'_

He grabbed the chest at the end of the bed and brought it into the closet. He placed it at the very end of the storage room and filled it with his rocket launcher and explosive devices. The shotgun and rivet gun were placed on the wall mounted coat hooks, and the machine gun, camera and hack device were placed on the shelves along with their diverse ammo types.

But his guns and ammunition weren't the only things Delta would be storing in the closet. He also placed his emergency plasmid vial, Insect Swarm, inside the trunk along with the explosives.

He had bought the plasmid a while back, but never injected himself with it. The plasmid's effects were more suited to annoying his enemies than really hurting them. Still, he never knew when it might come in handy.

And the surface dwellers were already frightened by Delta and Elsa's powers, imagine their horror when a swarm of wasps shoot out from his hands and head straight for them. It was just a precaution however, a shock and awe tactic he'd use on them if they got… rowdy.

With all that put away, the only weapons Delta still had on his person were his drill, spear gun, and Elsa's needle, which he would give back to her once she returned.

Satisfied with his small armory, Delta stepped out of the closet. Then, for extra security, placed a cyclone trap right in front of the door, (along with a trap rivet or two placed inside closet space) to deter any who might wish to have an unauthorized peek at his death dealers.

With the weapons stored and secured, Delta decided to put away the many audio diaries he had collected over his time in Rapture. He placed them in and on the dresser that was flanked by two small chairs.

As Delta set the recorders away, he began to realize just how many he had collected in his mission to save Eleanor. There dozens upon dozens of the things!

'_How did I even carry all of these?'_ Delta pondered.

When he was done, the dresser drawers were filled with recorders and the top was completely hidden underneath their metallic frames.

Delta stood there for a moment, not quite sure what he should do. It felt odd to not be doing something after fighting and moving so much. It was… nice, but also incredibly boring.

Elsa and the others were still out enjoying the festival that was being held in the city, and the king and queen had gone off to discuss important issues with the heads of the castle staff. And speaking of castle, Delta had only seen a small portion of it and was curious to what else it had to offer.

Surely the king and queen would not mind if he were to take a quick tour of the place.

Delta picked up a quill and quickly wrote down a note in case someone came looking for him.

"_I am taking a walk around the castle. Do not worry. Signed, Delta."_

He glued the note to the front of the door by freezing the edges to the wood with winter blast. Note in place, Delta began his solitary tour of Arendelle castle.

He didn't spend much time on the second floor, as it seemed to mainly consist of long hallways, fancy bedrooms, and jumpy nobles. The ground floor was a different matter however.

He found a large dining hall with a long table covered by a white table cloth and scores of plates and silverware. Through a few doors Delta came upon a massive ballroom with shiny wood floors and small tables set to the sides with the same type of cloth covering the dining table. Expensive looking platters took up the tables, holding many kinds of chocolates, cookies, and snacks for the guests. A beautiful gallery was also housed within the castle, with many paintings decorating its sky-blue walls. Delta couldn't recall a time when he'd seen _real_ art decorate a wall, usually it was just propaganda posters, old advertisements, vulgar graffiti, or some weird piece by Sander Cohen.

Delta admired the paintings. Each one looked masterfully detailed and lifelike to the protector. They mostly displayed people enjoying themselves. Siting in a green field, swinging on a swing, having a meal with friends, and dancing bizarre dances. One even showed a woman, clad in medieval armor and holding a sword into the air victoriously.

After spending a good deal of time in the gallery room, Delta continued his exploration of the castle and soon discovered a beautiful outdoor garden. Though the plants were dead and the trees bare of leaves, the snow that covered them was a truly beautiful sight. As Delta walked along the brick path through the garden, he still couldn't help but be amazed by how peaceful the snow looked under the sun's rays. It was incredible how much its light made things appear, especially when compared to the dim artificial lights of Rapture.

A tweeting noise made Delta look up at one of the trees to see a red bird sitting on its bare branches looking right back at him. He had only ever since birds in pictures or as statues back in Rapture, and they were very different looking from this humble little thing. He first saw birds with Elsa as they walked down the snowy mountain, flying through the air like bullets. Now as then, he was captivated by them, by what they did. To be free from the confines of the ground and go wherever their wings would take them.

It was a type of freedom that all in Rapture were deprived of.

The bird hopped up and down on the branch, tilting its head back and forth. It was a cute display of curiosity, and Delta couldn't help but crack a smile at it. He walked up to the tree, and held up his finger. He wasn't sure why he did it, but for some reason it felt… natural.

The bird looked at him for a moment before fluttering down from its branch, and landing on his offered finger. Delta was surprised by its decision to use him as a roost, but it was a pleasant surprise. Its closer proximity let Delta admire the bird at a much closer angle.

'_How can such a tiny thing like you fly so easily?'_ He thought with a smile as the bird pecked the plasmid ports on his fingertips. He had seen flies and other insects in Rapture that could fly, but it was because their wings moved so fast he couldn't even make them out.

These birds on the other hand, were much bigger, yet did not flap their wings nearly as much as bugs did, making Delta wonder how they manage the feat.

Delta stood there for several minutes before the bird flew off into the sky.

"Such graceful creatures, birds." Spoke a patient voice. "Flying through the air like little dancers." Delta turned to see an old man dressed in a red robe with blue trims. He had a long looking face with blue eyes and a big nose. His hair was a gray color and thinning a bit in the front, but still mostly there.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude." The man apologized. "I heard a commotion earlier, along with talk of an armored giant walking the halls of the castle, so I decided to investigate."

He spoke kindly and gently, in a way that Delta had never heard before. The protector knelt down to write a response in the snow covered ground.

"_I am sorry if we disturbed you."_ Delta wrote down. _"My daughter just wanted her doll back."_

The old man walked over and read the words, his mouth silently moving as he did so. When he finished he looked at Delta with an amused look. "May I assume that _she_ was the commotion?"

Delta nodded, the man gave a light chuckle. "Oh, children and their toys." He smiled warmly and extended his hand to Delta. "I am Bishop Gustav, head of the palace chapel. And I take it _you_ are this Delta person everyone is whispering about."

Delta shook the offered hand and nodded. Quickly after letting go, a somber look suddenly formed on the man's face. "Tell me, is it true that Princess Elsa is with you? That she still lives?"

Delta narrowed his eyes underneath his helmet. Was this man sent by the king and queen to fish for information? Did he want to take Elsa away from him? Or had he known Elsa before she disappeared and simply wanted an answer.

Delta would need to know Gustav's connection with his daughter first. _"Did you know Elsa?"_ He wrote down.

"Aye, I knew her." Gustav said with a melancholy smile. "Such a kind girl, always looking out for her sister. It saddened me greatly when she began thinking of her blessing as a curse."

_That_ got Delta's attention. This man had been aware of Elsa's power over snow? _"What do you mean?"_

Gustav looked like he suddenly realized something and quickly shook his head. "I-I am sorry. I'm afraid I can't tell you more. I swore to the king and quee-" His words fell from his tongue when he read what Delta wrote down next.

"_Elsa is alive and in Arendelle."_ Delta's curiosity always was stronger than his sense of caution.

Gustav looked at the words with wide eyes and open mouth. The man then smiled warmly, tears building up in his eyes as he performed a strange gesture with his right hand over his chest, (moving it side to side then up and down).

"Thank the Lord she is safe." Gustav said under his breath. "I prayed every night for her safety and wellbeing, and that she may one day return to us." He looked at Delta. "I heard you were the one looking after her these past ten years. That you were the one raising her in her parents' stead. Is that correct?"

Delta hesitated for a moment. This man was so confusing. He was acting extremely courteous to Delta, and didn't seemed one bit disturbed by his appearance. And neither did he seem angry that Delta was the recognized caretaker for Elsa. Delta couldn't make heads or tails of this man, but in the end, nodded in affirmation.

Gustav smiled warmly. "Then I thank you, sir, for looking after our lost princess." He said with a bow of his head.

"_You are welcome."_ Delta wrote. _"You knew about Elsa's powers?"_

The bishop nodded. "I was one of the first to know. She was still a babe when her powers began manifesting. The king and queen brought her to me with fear and worry in their eyes, pleading me to find out what was happening to their daughter."

Gustav gave small sigh before continuing. "I told them there was nothing wrong with her, that it was no curse, but a blessing, a gift from the Lord Almighty himself. That there was no need to fear it."

"_I am guessing they did not believe you?"_ Delta wrote rhetorically.

"No… no they didn't." Gustav answered disheartened. "They loved Elsa greatly, (and still do), but they feared her powers just as much. It only worsened with Princess Anna's birth, the queen would always fret when Elsa used her powers around little Anna."

The bishop then looked up at the naked branches of the tree before them. "It is not that they favored young Anna mind you, they were just protective parents, and wanted no harm to come to either child. Such a shame that it was also what lead to Elsa's eventual disappearance."

Gustav turned his head to look back at Delta. "What of you, sir Delta? Do you fear Elsa's powers?"

Delta felt both insulted and enraged by the old man's question. Delta loved Elsa, powers or not. No supernatural ability was ever going to change that.

Besides, Delta had powers of his own. Speaking of which…

The bishop jumped in surprise when Delta's left hand became covered in dancing currents of electricity. Gustav just stared with his mouth wide, taken completely off guard by the display.

"_Where I am from, many people have powers like Elsa's, myself included."_ Delta wrote after dispelling the lighting from his hand.

Gustav looked down at the words embedded in the snow, his eyes moving side to side as he read and reread them over and over again.

Finally, the bishop looked back at Delta, his eyes filled with wonder and amazement. "May I ask… where it was you came from?"

Delta sighed inside his helmet. He only just finished telling his story, and he did not feeling like writing it all down again. Nor could he use the pages he had already written for the king and queen, as they were too detailed about Elsa's terrible past, something the good bishop did not need to know about.

Perhaps Delta could just give him a… brief and undetailed description of Rapture. Yes. He'd give Gustav an overview, tell him it was an underwater city beneath the sea, home to people with bizarre powers, and that it had outlawed organized religion with the threat of… disappearing.

Hopefully that last part would influence the bishop not to delve further.

But before Delta could begin writing, a commotion made both protector and bishop turn their heads to see an injured man and several servants walk into view. The man looked irritated by the servants, while the caretakers seemed to be trying to convince him to return to his room and rest.

Judging from his attire and state of body, he must have been among the injured guards that had made the unfortunate mistake of attacking Elsa earlier. His right hand had a splint over it, and bandages covered a majority of his face, particularly his purple nose.

Suddenly, the man looked at Delta with wide, angry eyes. He tried to reach for the sword on waist with his functioning hand, but fumbled as he attempted to draw it. When he finally did draw the blade, he pointed it at Delta, making the servants back off with frightened yelps.

"You!" The man yelled, his voice angry and hateful. "Who are you, what are you doing here!?"

Shockingly, Bishop Gustav stepped forward. "Prince Hans, please lower your sword. Sir Delta has done no wrong."

The prince did not seemed convinced. "Why is he dressed like that _beast_ that attacked us, then? What does he know of it?"

Delta let out a low, threatening growl at the prince's words. His Elsa was not a beast.

Gustav turned to face Delta with both hands raised in a gesture of peace. "Please, sir Delta. There is no need for violence."

"There will be if that thing is still alive!" The Prince responded with a sneer.

That was it.

Delta gently pushed the bishop out of the way, despite his protests, and advanced on the young man. An amused smirk graced the face of the prince, as if he thought it was funny that a big daddy was approaching him.

The smirk disappeared when Delta brandished his drill and revved it loudly.

Its roaring motor startled everyone and everything within the garden. The servants behind the prince jumped with fear, the good bishop widened his eyes, all the birds departed from their roosts, and Prince Hans' face was now one of fearful regret.

He stumbled backwards, slipping on a patch of ice and falling flat on his butt, dropping his sword in the process. Delta stood over the man, his shadow looming over him menacingly. He stopped revving the drill, and just looked down at the man before him.

Delta had seen countless people like him. Thought they were tough and scary until they met something that really _was_ tough and scary. Plenty of splicers were like that, even in Lamb's _Family_. Making themselves out to be top dog, acting like they were invincible, only to be killed off by their own arrogance.

They were always the most satisfying ones to put down.

Delta suddenly felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Gustav. "Sir Delta, that is enough! Do not let words turn you into a monster."

Delta could only stare at the man, his words echoing in his mind.

"_Do not let words turn you into a monster."_

Did he not see a monster when he looked at Delta?

Did he see a man?

Very few people saw a man when they first looked at Delta. Many only saw an abomination, something more akin to a machine than a living being, let alone a person. And those who did see a man only saw it after he did something they did not expect, like when he spared Grace Holloway.

But this man… he already saw a man behind Delta's helmet.

So caught up in processing the bishop's words was Delta, he almost missed Gustav's chastising of Prince Hans.

"… Sir Delta and his daughter are here as guests of the king and queen. You will treat them with the same respect you would give to any other noble here." He sternly said, pointing his finger accusingly at the fallen prince. "Am I understood?"

The prince donned a conflicted look before begrudgingly nodding. "Good." Gustav said. "Now return to your room. You are in no condition to be out and about just yet."

The servants rushed over to assist the prince to his feet, then escort him back to his quarters. One of the servants picked up his sword, which he yanked from their hands angrily, before looking back at Delta with a glare.

Delta just huffed at the young man as he left, glad to be rid of him.

"I am terribly sorry about that. From what I've heard, he is the youngest of his family, so he is bound to be a bit brash. But the boy has a good heart." Gustav assured.

Delta nodded absently, not really buying the words. He did not see a good man in the prince's eyes. He saw something dangerous, something cunning.

'_I'll have to keep an eye on him.'_ Delta thought to himself, eyeing the retreating prince warily.

He turned away from the prince and towards Gustav. The kind bishop still had no look of revulsion or distrust in his eyes. Just honesty and acceptance.

It perplexed Delta…

_SCREEEEEEECCCHHH!_

His eyes widened when he heard the all too familiar sound of a big sister screaming.

'_Not again…'_ Delta heaved a mighty sigh and ran towards the scream, the bishop close behind him.

* * *

**Several Minutes Earlier…**

"Why did you have to go and give her chocolate, Anna!? WHY!?" Eugene berated as they chased after the shrieking armored girl hyped up on sugar.

"How was I supposed to know chocolate was going to make her crazy!?" Anna defended, frantically trying to figure out how to fix the situation they were currently in.

"When she drank an entire _barrel_ of hot coco and ate twelve boxes worth of chocolate!" Eugene snaps back. "_THAT_ was how you were supposed to know!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Rapunzel shouted, taking up the rear of their group with the three children and snowman. "Your bickering isn't helping us in any way find Elsa!"

"Blondie! I just had a six-foot-tall, armor wearing, glowing eyed princess, (who can shoot lightning and ice out of her hands), throw me over a two-story building and into a manure cart!" He shouted back at his wife, clearly at his wits end. "I'm entitled to some complaining after that!"

"I still can't believe how high Elsa threw you." Ingrid commented innocently. "She must be _really_ strong, since she threw you over a whole building!" Eugene just glowered to himself, still very angry about it.

"That's nothing!" Olaf said, a big orange carrot now adorning his snowy face. "One time, Elsa threw-"

"Not now, Olaf!" Anna silenced the talkative snowman, just as annoyed as Eugene by their predicament.

They had been chasing after Elsa ever since lunch had ended. The tall girl had gone off on her own after consuming a massive amount of chocolate, downing a whole barrel of hot chocolate and a dozen boxes of the sugary substance before teleporting into the main city, leaving a trail of confused and panicked pedestrians in her wake.

In which, she caused a stampede of pigs and geese in the market square, cut a score of barrels loose from their restraints to roll down the main street, accidently started a fire with her lightning powers, (which she put out thankfully), stole a chocolate cake from a bakery, and threw Eugene over a building and into a manure wagon when he made her drop said cake.

They had originally split up to track her, but that was what got Eugene covered in… leavings. They all saw him flying through the sky, screaming like a scared girl, and met up there. Since then, they stayed together as they followed the wreckage of Elsa's chocolate induced rampage in hopes of finding the wayward girl.

All while Anna thought about how she would explain this to her parents.

'_This is bad. Really, really bad.'_ She thought franticly. _'She's heading straight towards the castle! What am I going to tell mom and dad? "Sorry about the mess! Elsa went all sugar crazy and tore up half the city, but she's fine, all she did was throw Rapunzel's husband over a house and into a manure wagon, the stains should come out in about a week. Oh, and this is Olaf, he's a living snowman Elsa made!" I am so dead.'_

An ear-piercing scream made the party halt to cover their ears from the verbal assault.

"Hurry! We've got to get to her before she does more damage!" Anna orders, recovering from the shriek first and running towards the bridge to the castle.

"What else can she damage!?" Eugene yells out, still shaken from the scream. "She's wrecked half the kingdom already! And…"

He went on, but Anna was out of ear shot already. Terror of what Elsa might do in the castle while under the influence of chocolate fueled her on to the gates. She pushed them open, and to her abject horror she saw…

Elsa nuzzling a tackled Delta.

Anna blinked.

_WHAT!?_

She was expecting to find the courtyard covered in ice, or snow, or lightning, or, or… or snowy ice covered with lightning! Instead, she sees her older sister cuddling the _man_ that took her from Anna in the first place like he was a giant teddy bear.

She fumed at seeing the affection Elsa expressed to him. Purring like a kitten as Delta placed one of his oversized hands on her head and patted her.

"Don't… _wheeze_… Don't worry!" The exhausted sound of Eugene's voice made Anna turn to see the rest of them had caught up, albeit out of breath. "We're… ha… we're here!"

"I can see that." Said Bishop Gustav, who Anna just now realized was standing next to the downed giant and Elsa, smiling welcomingly at them. "Though it may be best for you to bathe before doing whatever you are here to do."

"Mr. Delta! Hey, remember us!" Ingrid shouted, surging forward with Heather right behind her, who pulled Anders along by the arm. "Is it true you're staying at the castle?"

A deep, echoing chuckle resonates from Delta as he pries Elsa off him and nods yes to her question. But as soon as she was off him, Elsa just tackled him again, intent on staying attached to her kidnapper.

"Princess Anna, it is good to see you." Bishop Gustav greets, walking passed the laughing children and armored people. "How was the fair?"

Anna winces at the memories of the past hour. All the chasing, screaming, and excitement… If Anna hadn't been there she'd of thought Sven had tried to steal the kingdom's carrot supply again.

That was a weekend she didn't want to relive.

"It was… eventful." Rapunzel steps in, looking only slightly better than her now collapsed husband slumped against the side of the gateway.

The bishop chuckles. "I can imagine." He looks back to see Elsa rummaging through her basket before taking out and presenting the snow globe she won to Delta with a giant smile on her chocolate stained face. "So… that is Elsa."

"Yes." Anna replies. "That's Elsa."

"She certainly has grown over these past ten years. And her eyes…"

"I know, Bishop." Anna says disheartened, then put on a determined face. "But don't worry, I'll get Elsa back before you know it!"

He just gives her a confused look. "Get her back? From what?"

"From him!" She points accusingly at Delta, only see the three children were trying to tackle the goliath to the ground, cheering and laughing happily as they forced the giant onto his back using their own body weight. Elsa draped herself on his torso, laughing along with them as Olaf watched from the sidelines, smiling.

"I don't understand." Gustav said, giving Anna a strange look. "Why would you need to get her back from sir Delta? He is a just and gentle man, though what happened with Prince Hans earlier was a bit worrying…"

"WHAT!? He hurt Hans!?" Anna yelled, shocked and angry that this man had hurt the handsome prince who was so kind to her.

"No! Princess, you misunderstand- wait!" Gustav tried to stop her, but Anna was already stomping towards Delta, a scowl present on her freckled face.

"YOU!" Anna shouted, making all six of them turn to face her. "What did you do to Prince Hans!? I swear, if you hurt him I'll have you thrown in the dungeon faster than you can say-"

_HISSSSSS!_

Anna didn't even notice Elsa get off Delta, but now the armored girl was standing in front of her, using her imposing height to glare down at Anna, teeth bared menacingly. Anna instinctively took a step back, prompting Elsa to take one forward, refusing to give Anna some breathing room. Elsa snarled at the redhead, her glowing eyes narrowed in anger.

Only when Delta stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder did Elsa relent in her intimidating of Anna. The platinum haired girl looked back at the armored man for a moment before sending one final glare Anna's way. Then she quickly turned around and went back to play with the children who had been watching the scene play out.

Delta looked at Anna for a moment before he went to join his daughter in entertaining the children.

Anna could only stand there, stunned by the level of hostility Elsa sent her way. Why was she so attached to Delta? Why was she like that with her _real_ family? What had they done to her to make her act so aggressive?

Anna wanted to know, needed to know.

"You should not jump to conclusions, Princess." Gustav chastised. "Delta only intimidated Prince Hans after he insulted Elsa."

Anna was just more confused now. Prince Hans wouldn't do that, he was too kind, there had to be something else.

The sound of the castle doors opening made Anna turn to see her parents and several guards run out into courtyard, ready for a fight.

Only to see Elsa twirling little Ingrid around in the air while Heather and Anders hung from Delta's strong arms, laughing merrily.

Her father turned towards Anna, an exasperated look on his face. "What happened?"

Anna could only groan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long, and sorry if it isn't my best chapter. The reasons are that I have started another story, I was having some serious writer's block, and the story has been going at a snail's pace, seriously we're still only on the first day! I will be doing time skips whenever I can from now on to move to story along.**

**Also, if any of you would like me to add something in, or have ideas for the story, please do not hesitant to PM them. This story is not as straight forward as the first one, and I'll be honest, I haven't figured out an ending.**

**As Always: Please Fav, Follow, and Review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	8. Chapter 7: Morning Excercise

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**First of all, I want to apologize for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I was having a very hard time with it, and it frustrated and irritated me to no end. What's worse, I had to take my computer in to the shop right before I had to go back up to Rhode Island for my last six weeks of school, and couldn't work on any of my stories as a result, (was also the reason I wasn't able to contact many of you when you gave your ideas). But I'm back now, and thanks to all your support, I was able to finally finish the chapter.**

**I'm still thinking over on which of the plot ideas you all suggested to me I should use. You all had such interesting and unique ideas that would certainly fit in with what I have written so far.**

**One among you even offered their skills as a beta for this story. While I am extremely appreciative of this offer, I must refuse. Not because I doubt your skill as a beta reader, but because I don't want people to find my mistakes **_**for**_** me, I need to find them myself. I still thank you, however, it was a very kind offer.**

**I thank each and every one of you that sought to help me out of this rut of mine. Aquila Romanus, Spacelady2012, Lyanah, elyse. , Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, ProfTEntee, Fulliron, Skirret, UltimateX13, Mizore53, KingHoborg, Jigglypuff, Wretched Abyss, Snipern0sniping, and two guests. Thank you all!**

**AND NOW, A LITTLE REWARD FOR YOUR PATIENCE, BASED OFF A WELL KNOWN MEME!**

_**At DeadRich18 Headquarters…**_

_DeadRich18 and his stories' main characters are all sitting down for a board meeting to discuss how to get more readers._

_**DeadRich18:**__ *Slams hands down on table.* ALL RIGHT, GUYS! How do we get more people to read my stories!? I NEED IDEAS!_

_**Big Sister Elsa: **__*Stands up with hand raised and a big smile.* More funny, light-hearted moments in Papa's Snowflake 2? *Little sisters cheer in the background.*_

_**Overlord: **__*Raises mace high and proclaims intimidatingly.* __**More… Dark… And… Gory… De… Script… Ions… In… Grimm… Heir…?**__ *Grimmified Ruby brandishes her massive claws with a manic look on her face and demented cackle.*_

_**Ris'ka: **__*With bored and exasperated tone and expression.* How about working on Savagery? *Night-Scale nods head in agreement.*_

_**DeadRich18: **__*Glares at Ris'ka with a twitchy eye.*_

_**Ris'ka:**__ *Continues to look bored.*_

_**Outside…**_

_**Checkpoint guard: **__Name._

_**New story idea: **__*Nervously fidgets.*__Uhmm… Roses are Blue, Violets are Red._

_**Checkpoint guard: **__*Looks over papers.* All right, everything checks ou-_

_**CRASH!**_

_*Both look up to see Ris'ka and Night-Scale thrown out the window of the 30__th__ floor. Both characters land in the building's mot and are beset by the crocodile riding honey badger attack squad.*_

_**Checkpoint guard: **__*Sighs and reaches for walky-talky.* Someone get the net, one of the stories voiced its displeasure again. *Turns back to New story idea.* Anyway, her-_

_**New story idea:**__ *running away with a dust trail behind him.*_

**Ehhh? Ehhh? Funny right? I'll put this up on my account page after a week or so, which is also where you'll find some story ideas I'm considering writing. Some are up for adoption, just contact me first before making off with it so I can make sure it will be in good hands.**

**And on to the chapter! Sorry if it's shorter than your used to.**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake 2**

**Chapter Seven: Morning Exercise**

"Uggghhh…" was the first noise Elsa made when she woke up.

Her head was pounding like someone had taken a jackhammer to it. She sat up and rubbed her temples with both hands in hopes to alleviate the pain, but it had only minor success.

It was after her attempt at relieving her headache that the big sister realized she was in a rather large, and comfy, bed within a luxurious looking room.

She didn't have too much time to admire it though, because the migraine quickly returned with avengeance. Elsa hissed as the pain struck her cranium, and her slug squirmed inside her. She hadn't had a headache this bad since she drank that bottle of scotch a year or so ago.

That was her first, and last, taste of alcohol.

Thankfully, she didn't feel the need to puke her slug out this time.

Elsa summoned a small clump of ice and placed it on her head. The frozen brick soothed the throbbing pain in her skull over the course of several long minutes. When the headache was cooled to a dull, bearable thump, she was able to properly take in her surroundings.

She was surprised to see that it was in fact the room she had entered when she first crept into the castle when she and papa her first reached the city.

The first thing that came to mind was how much the room fit her. The wall paper was covered in elaborate, winter-themed designs of blue and white, the bed sheets she was under had a similar patterns stitched into them, even the dollies on some of the furniture were stitched in the likeness of snowflakes.

It… unnerved Elsa a bit, to be honest.

Here she was, in a room that fit her aesthetic tastes splendidly, built and ready before she even arrived.

How was that even possible?

Elsa doubted it was the, "She's a surface princess who vanished ten years ago", theory. Maybe they had some weird machine that reads people's brain when they're asleep and then decorates the room accordingly.

The surface _was_ a place of strange wonders after all.

Elsa shook her head. It was too early for pondering. She rose out of the bed and performed a couple of stretches before looking over at a dresser across from the bed she woke up in. Arrayed neatly on its surface were her helmet, basket, oxygen tank, and harvester needle.

Elsa smiled; papa must have put them there after…

….

What _had_ happened anyway?

The last thing she remembered was drinking that delicious coco stuff. Everything after that was just a big blur to her.

Elsa shrugged. She doubted it was important.

The big sister walked over to the dresser and lifted each piece of her suit for inspection. While she trusted her papa hadn't damaged anything, it was always important to inspect ones equipment. A quick look over showed they were intact and operable, and she was about to put them back on when she noticed something hanging over the dresser.

A mirror.

Rapture had plenty of mirrors, big and small, but nearly all of them were broken or too thickly coated in grime to be used. This one, however, was spotless. If Elsa didn't know what a mirror was, she'd have she was looking through a window at another her.

One with terrible hair.

Elsa ran a hand through her hair and felt dozens of knots and tangles in it. She tried to pull them out, but it was a difficult challenge for her since it was all tied up in a braid made by her little sisters. Elsa would have to undo the whole thing to fix it, which made the big sister hesitate.

She had undone the braid before, but only because her little sisters would always beg her to let them comb and braid it again.

Elsa had no idea how to braid her hair on her own, only undo it.

And so she was at an impasse. Elsa could undo the braid and clean her hair, but that would likely force her to find some other way of bundling it up when she wore her helmet. Or she could simply leave it as it is and hope its terrible state wouldn't stand out too much.

Elsa thought it over for a while before deciding to leave it be. It was one of the few things she still had to remember her little sisters by, apart from her memories.

If the surface people didn't like it that was their problem.

With that mental debate out of the way, Elsa began putting her equipment back on.

She fixed the tank and basket to her back and made sure they were secure with a quick shake. She fastened her needle to her forearm and twisted the knobs tight so it stayed in place. Elsa then picked up her helmet, only to drop it and jump away in surprise when something fell off it and landed on the dresser with a distressed squeak.

Whatever it was, it had somehow mimicked the color of her helmet well enough to fool even Elsa's sharp eyes. Now, it was a soft green color, perhaps its true color, but she wasn't sure.

It looked like a… actually, Elsa wasn't quite sure what it looked like. The only thing she could describe it as was a scaly, green rat with weird eyes.

It had to be some kind of spliced up animal. Nothing could change color that quickly without the aid of ADAM. It must have smelled the ADAM she had inside her. Elsa narrowed her glowing eyes at the still disoriented creature. It probably wanted to bite her and drink her ADAM-rich blood.

It must have been hiding inside the helmet, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike!

'_You picked the wrong big sister to mess with, you pest.'_ Elsa slowly crept up to the creature, an ice hammer forming in her right hand.

It hadn't noticed her yet, and she gripped the oversized mallet in both hands as she prepared to smash the tiny splicer to pulp. Elsa raised the hammer over her head, and swiftly brought it down with a loud _SMACK!_

The impact broke a hole through the dresser, and sent several items on it flying, but to Elsa's irritations, she had missed the splicer rat. It had somehow dodged her hammer, and was now looking at it with its buggy eyes wide with fear.

She lifted the hammer again, and struck with equal force, only for the pest to once again dodge it!

'_You slippery little… thing!'_ Elsa struck three more times, each time missing, until the little beast leapt off the dresser and ran towards the bed. It scurried underneath its wooden frame, perhaps thinking it could find safety there.

Elsa wasn't about give up, though. She grabbed the side of the bed and flipped it on its side loudly, sending the mattress, pillows and sheets onto the ground.

The spliced creature looked up at her with wide-eyed terror as she raised her hammer over her head again, a triumphant grin gracing her face.

'_Prepare to meet your maker, you little-'_

"What is going on in here!?" Elsa's attention shifted from the vermin on the floor, to a rather startled looking maid.

The maid then suddenly shrieked and fell on her behind as something scurried past her. Elsa looked down to see her prey had taken advantage of the maid's arrival and escaped into the hallway. She wasn't about to let the creature get away with trying to bite her, she ran past the maid and began chasing after the little nuisance.

The hunt was on…

* * *

**Several Seconds Earlier…**

Princess Anna drowsily woke from her sleep with groggy mumbles. She sat up in bed, and stretched out her arms while letting loose a big yawn.

Yesterday's events had left the young princess exhausted, but after a good night's sleep, she felt refreshed and ready to take on anything!

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Until the sound of a hammer smashing down five times ruined the serene atmosphere.

"AIIEE!"

Followed shortly by a feminine scream.

The abruptness of it all jolted Anna's brain completely awake, just as she heard the sound of someone running past her door.

Curious and concerned, Anna leapt from her bed and quickly made her way outside. When she walked out of her room, she saw a few of the castle guests poking their heads of their doors and looking around cautiously.

"Anna!" The princess turned, and saw her cousin and cousin-in-law, both dressed and ready for the day, running up to her. "Thank goodness you're awake. Have you seen Pascal? He wasn't in our room when we woke up, and we haven't been able to find me."

"Yeah, that's right. The color-changing lizard is the priority here." Eugene said sarcastically. "Don't worry about the sounds of destruction or the scream of panic we just heard a second ago."

"Eugene! This is serious! Pascal could be hurt, or trapped, or-"

"Being chased by Miss Elsa?"

"What!?" All three of them turned to see a frazzled looking maid, and Delta behind her.

"There was a racket coming from her room and when I opened the door to see what it was, a little green… creature ran past me and Miss Elsa chased after it wielding a giant hammer." She said in rather shaken voice as she put her hand to her chest. "It gave me such a fright, I tripped and fell. Sir Delta was kind enough to help me up." A strange sound came from the giant as he nodded to the maid politely.

"Why would Elsa be chasing Pascal?" Anna asked.

"Did he stick his tongue in her ear?" Eugene offered, only to get a hard elbow to the gut from his wife.

"Why does she have hammer is the better question! Come on, we need to get Pascal before Elsa does who-knows-what to him! Which way did they go?" Rapunzel asked the maid.

"Uh, I believe they went that way-" Before she was finished, Rapunzel ran in the direction she had pointed in, followed quickly by Eugene and Anna.

"May I ask how we're going to find them in this mess of hallways?" Eugene inquired as they turned left into another hall.

"Easy!" Anna said, pointing at the floor. "Follow the footprints!"

And so they did. Through the residential wing, down the main stairwell, and past the art gallery. Following dirty footprints, splotches of ice, confused dignitaries, and… holes in the floor. Their pursuit ended in the ballroom, (floors free of craters, thankfully), where they saw Elsa with her back turned to them, and a terrified chameleon backing itself into a corner.

They tried to reach them in time, but Elsa had already brought the hammer up over her head. They weren't going to make it!

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed as Elsa brought the hammer down…

But at the last second, both it and the small reptile flew towards the assembled royals at high speeds. The three instinctively ducked their heads to avoid collision with them, and turned to see them both in Delta's hands.

In his right hand he held the icy hammer, and in his left sat a panting Pascal. He looked at the hammer for a moment, before his hand ignited in flames, which instantly melted it into a puddle.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel cried out, snatching her little friend from Delta's hand and hugging him to her chest. "Are you hurt?" She lifted the reptile up to her worry filled face, sighing in relief when he shook his head 'no'.

Rapunzel looked up at Delta, gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you." She told the giant, who only nodded in reply before turning his gaze on a flabbergasted Elsa.

"Elsa, why were you chasing Pascal around the palace?" Anna asked, forgetting she was incapable of answering.

The taller girl just blinked at her in shock, which turned into an expression of outrage. She gestured towards the lizard like he had just done extremely obvious. She let out a frustrated growl and then, without warning, combusted into a cloud of blue snowflakes. Anna jumped back in surprise from the abrupt and unexpected action. The cloud suddenly shot past all of them, through the ballroom doors, and out of sight completely, leaving two of the three royals (the other too occupied with her pet to notice), slack-jawed.

"Did she just-" Eugene began.

"Turn into a cloud of snowflakes and run away?" Anna finished. "Yeah."

Then, just as swiftly as she left, Elsa reappeared next to Delta. Rapunzel quickly returned to her husband and cousin's side, shielding her pet from the agitated girl.

Anna saw that Elsa was now carrying her spherical helmet in her hands. She looked up at Delta, gesturing to Pascal then to the helmet. She made an exaggerated biting motion when she pointed a Pascal a second time, followed by pointing at her own neck.

Anna for her part was rather confused by what her elder sister was trying to tell them. Did Pascal try to bite her or something?

"Pascal would never do that!" Rapunzel seemed to think that's what she was saying, and the foreign princess didn't take kindly to it. Elsa responded with an exaggerated nod and a glare as a silent counter to Rapunzel's denial.

"Well he must have done something to rile her up so much." Eugene cut in, looking down at the chameleon like a parent who caught their child trying to steal an extra sweet before bedtime. "So, spill it, froggy. What'd you do?"

Anna watched with mild curiosity as little Pascal started fidgeting uncomfortably before making a series of nervous squeaks and squeals, accompanied by extravagant limb and body movements. Rapunzel watched with rapt attention, like she actually _understood_ the animal.

Anna would have been concerned for her cousin's mental state, if she wasn't already acquainted with someone who did things like this on a daily basis with his pet reindeer.

She wondered where the ice harvester was right now. Her father had sent him off to go find someone yesterday, someone who could explain this whole situation. But who?

"Elsa, I am so sorry for Pascal's behavior!" Rapunzel's sudden apology pulled Anna from her thoughts. "He wasn't trying to hurt you, he just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything… um, suspicious."

The taller girl crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at the reptile on Rapunzel's shoulder. The lizard shrunk under her icy stare, obviously terrified by the tall girl, and let out an apologetic squeak.

Elsa scoffed, and raised her left hand with one finger up. Then, she closed it into a fist and smashed it into her right hand threateningly.

Even Anna could understand that message. _Don't do it again, or else_.

The armored girl put on her helmet and left after that, followed closely by Delta who gave them an unreadable look before heading after Elsa, leaving the three royals alone in the ballroom with a shivering chameleon.

Anna let out an exhausted sigh when the door closed behind the giant man. So much for having a pleasant wake up- hang on.

"What time is it?" She asked, breaking the silence that entered with the departure of the armored pair.

Eugene stroked his chin in thought for a moment before answering. "Pretty random to ask that right now. Think it was quarter to twelve when I last checked, why?"

Anna groaned in exasperation. "I was supposed to be up at nine today." She announced. "That way I could show you both the rest of Arendelle and have us back here in time for lunch at one. Why didn't you guys wake me?"

Eugene and Rapunzel blinked at her. "What makes you think we didn't try?" The ex-thief asked.

* * *

Delta followed his irritated daughter as she stomped through the halls, servants and guests giving them both as wide a berth as they could.

Even with the helmet on and her back to him, Delta could tell Elsa was glowering. The way she walked, how she clenched and unclenched her hands, the thin trail of frost she was leaving behind. They were all clear signs of her current mood.

Angry.

Delta felt some responsibility for that anger. After all, it was his actions that stopped her from turning that brunette's pet into a green stain. It would only cause problems for them if she killed the scaly creature, give the surface dwellers even more reasons to distrust them. Ones that didn't have to do with their… intimidating appearances. Delta wanted to avoid that if he could.

Still, she shouldn't be bottling her anger up. That was just asking for trouble. He wanted to help calm her down, but every time he tried to stop her, she'd increase her pace until she was three yards ahead of him.

It hurt Delta that Elsa was acting this way to him, but he knew why she was giving him the cold shoulder.

Elsa had wanted to smash the green animal because she thought it was a splicer after the ADAM in her blood. If Delta didn't know the surface didn't have ADAM, he'd think it was a splicer too with the way it looked.

But it wasn't a splicer.

And Delta wasn't about to let Elsa hurt a helpless creature due to a misunderstanding. Even if it made her angry with him.

A father has to be firm with his daughter, after all.

But that never meant he had to like it.

Elsa was always the more compliant of his two daughters. She rarely strayed far from Delta's presence, even when she smelled ADAM. She always asked for permission before doing something… irregular, (like wanting to go on the Journey to the Surface ride). And never threw tantrums.

To see her so upset with him tugged at his heart. He wanted her to understand why he stopped her, why she couldn't going around killing things because she didn't like the way they looked.

He _wanted_ to, but couldn't.

'_I envy you, Elsa.'_ Delta thought to himself as he strode behind her. _'Even though its damaged, you still have a voice.'_

Eventually, they arrived in the castle courtyard. Few people were around, and those who were immediately began sending wary looks their way, accompanied by hushed whispers.

Elsa paid them no mind as she continued to walk until she was in the middle of courtyard. There, she shot a bolt of blue frost at the ground, quickly followed by another bolt of coldness right next to it.

Delta watched her repeat the process until there were around three dozen swirling clouds surrounding the big sister. She then raised her hands, a blue glow surrounding them, and lifted them above her head.

Delta was amazed when bodies of ice emerged from the clouds like frozen mountains. His amazement turned to confusion when he noticed who each of the bodies were of.

Sofia Lamb…

His own temper rose from the mere image of that woman. That _monster_. What in the world would make Elsa want to create a sculpture of that despicable, manipulative, dictator-bi-

_SMASH!_

Delta's internal rant was interrupted by the sound of ice being shattered and the image of his daughter kicking one of the Lamb copies to pieces. Without even pausing for breath, Elsa picked up another sculpture with her telekinesis and smashed it over its neighbor's head, shattering both into frozen slivers.

Delta suddenly realized what Elsa was doing.

She was venting.

Delta felt silly now. He should have known Elsa would find a way to deal with her anger over these past ten years. She was a smart and clever girl, of course she'd figure out a coping method.

And Delta couldn't have picked a better method to deal with one's anger than by destroying life-sized replicas of the thing you hate the most.

And Elsa was going to town on those sculptures. She was like a whirlwind, a stab-happy, lightning shooting whirlwind. Delta watched her shoot an ice spike into one of the replicas' head, shattering it into a million pieces. Then, she picked up its body and used it as a club to smash the heads off three more of them.

Her coping was drawing a crowd. Spectators watched from the safety of the walls surrounding the courtyard, or through the windows in the castle. All of them captivated by her violent-yet elegant performance.

Delta noticed a good deal of them were guards. He smiled at the expressions on their faces. They must have thought they'd seen her full strength yesterday, but Elsa was holding back then.

Here, she wasn't.

When the last of the replicas was shattered, the gawkers slowly began dispersing. When the crowd was gone, Delta decided to see if Elsa was less volatile feeling now.

Her shoulders were rising up and down rapidly, and he could make out muffled panting. Elsa was exhausted. Calm, hopefully, but exhausted.

Delta placed a hand on her shoulder, making her tense for a second before relaxing. She looked up at him through her blue visor, making tired cooing sounds. Delta replied with a questioning groan, his way of asking, _'Feel better?'_

Elsa looked down after his guttural inquiry, staring at a stray Lamb head for a moment before kicking it into the air.

And sending it straight out the open gates of the castle and inches above the head of a previously unnoticed blonde man accompanied by a shaggy, antlered animal.

"WOAH!" He exclaimed, ducking his head out if instinct. "I thought we were past the trying kill each other thing, lady." He said with angry voice.

Elsa just shrugged at him, earning an annoyed grumble from the man as he glared at her. Delta recognized him as the young man from yesterday, the one who had run off on that strange beast for some reason.

"Oh, Kristoff, there's no need for hostility." An unseen elderly voice chuckled. "You can let me down now."

"Okay Grandpapi." The man, Kristoff, obliged the voice, and removed the large pack from his back. From its confines popped out a round, moss-covered rock.

That immediately started rolling towards them. Fast.

Instinct took over. Delta brandished his drill and put himself between Elsa and the rock. As it drew closer, Delta revved his weapon, and prepared to smash the stone, when it stopped five feet from him.

And turned into a tiny old man…

Delta stopped his drill.

'_What in the…?'_ The sound of clopping drew Delta's attention away from the small man towards the young man and his beast running towards them.

"Peace, Kristoff, peace." The stone man said, halting the two in their tracks. "This man means us no ill."

"But Grandpapi-" Kristoff began, only to silenced by the stone man.

"I am to blame for his reaction, Kristoff. It is not every day a man meets a rock troll." The self-dubbed troll craned his neck to meet Delta's hidden gaze. "I apologize, sir. It was not my intention to startle you. I merely wished to see this 'magic giant' Kristoff has told me about with my own eyes before meeting with the king and queen."

Delta could only nod absently at the troll, too busy trying to wrap his head around the fact he just saw a _rock_ turn into a person.

Maybe the surface _did_ have ADAM...

The troll turned his eyes from the confused Delta to the head of Elsa poking out from his side. Seeing nothing threatening about the troll, she stepped out from behind her father to get a better look at him.

The troll's eyes widened slightly when he saw her. "Little Elsa… by the mountains. Is it truly you?"

Delta was pulled out of thoughts by the question. How did this troll also know Elsa? The king and queen made no mention of Elsa knowing rock people when she was younger. Even more strange, how did he know it was Elsa without seeing her face?

The big daddy watched as the small being waddled up to her, making sure he didn't try anything.

"Would you mind bending down, dear?" The troll asked politely. "I'm not what I used to be, my neck is already getting stiff." After a moment of hesitation on the big sister's part, Elsa bent down on one knee to ease the old troll's tired neck.

"Thank you, dear." He said with grateful nod before looking her over with a keen eye. "A rather peculiar garment for a girl your age, yes? I must say I've never seen it's like before."

"Uh, Grandpapi?" All three turned to look at the man and his creature. "We really shouldn't keep the king and queen waiting."

"Yes, of course." He began walking towards the doorway, but stopped before he took the first step. "You should come with us." He told the two. "After all, you're the reason I'm here."

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally DONE! Holly mother of god this was a slippery one.**

**I can't say I'm very proud of myself either. I spent so much time trying to figure this chapter out, but all I could manage was this half-assed excuse. If you guys disagree, that's kind of you, but I still feel I should have done better.**

**I am, however, looking forward to the next chapter. The long-awaited scene where the troll elder reveals Elsa's life in Rapture to her surface family. The anticipation would have me giddy if I wasn't so exhausted from writing this.**

**Yes, Olaf wasn't in this chapter. Deal with it. I'm actually thinking of going back and editing him out of the story, since I never really had anything planned for him.**

**Maybe I will, maybe I won't.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Please, Fav, Follow, and Review! Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


End file.
